Sous d'autres planètes
by Oceanna
Summary: Recueil d'univers alternatifs pour Modao Zushi/Grandmaster of demonic cultivation. La plupart sont historiques, mais cela pourra changer avec le temps. Pour le moment, très centré sur Lan Zhan et Wei Wuxian, ce qui... ne surprendra personne.
1. Rien n'empêchera le destin

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Vision »._

 _Bon, alors je sais que j'aime écrire des UA historiques, mais je ne pensais pas que le premier serait un truc vaguement antico-gréquisant. Hum. En passant : je n'ai jamais aimé les moments de changement de prénoms pour faire plus couleur locale, donc… je ne le ferai pas. Et la seule rigueur historique que je peux clamer ici est le vague souvenir d'une vieille conférence sur Narcisse qui souligne qu'il a longtemps été une sorte de divinité chasseresse avant de n'être qu'un homme amoureux de son reflet…_

.

 _ **Rien n'empêchera le destin**_

.

« Toutes les choses doivent mourir, a dit l'oracle, et aucun miracle ne peut empêcher celle de Wei Wuxian lors de la bataille qui s'annonce. »

Lan Zhan s'incline. Rien ne trahit le désespoir familier qui remue dans son ventre, ni la protestation désespérée – Wei Wuxian a réussi tant de fois à survivre à une mort annoncée, pourquoi ne peut-il pas survivre une fois de plus ? Il se recule et va pour sortir quand une main ridée saisit son poignet. La voix, rauque et cassée à force d'inhaler la fumée, envahit de nouveau la grotte :

« Il a appris à jouer avec les fils que tissent les Parques. Elles joueront encore avec le sien. Patientez. »

Il hoche brusquement la tête et se détourne. Il n'arrive pas à prononcer les paroles rituelles de salut, mais il fait attention de laisser une offrande supplémentaire sur l'autel d'Apollon.

Stupide ! La pythie des Jin a toujours été fiable, pas de celles qui prévoient la fin d'un grand empire sans en préciser lequel. Stupide ! Pourquoi s'est-il senti obligé de faire un voyage à Delphes, simplement pour l'entendre de ses propres oreilles, seulement pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'annonces guidées par l'avidité de leur cité ?

Il poursuit sa descente de la montagne sans un mot, croisant d'autres pèlerins venus ici pour trouver des réponses à leurs questions. Il sait qu'il attire des regards curieux, mais personne n'est capable de le reconnaître : chaque cité a son oracle et la venue à Delphes ne se fait que lorsqu'on craint une trahison ou lorsqu'on veut insuffler à une décision une atmosphère suffisamment dramatique.

Il sait maintenant, sans l'ombre d'un doute que revenir à Yiling ne servira à rien. Il le fera quand même, qu'importe les Narcisses barbares sur les stèles sur le chemin qui lui font mal aux yeux. Pourquoi Wei Wuxian a-t-il choisi comme protecteur un tel… Question inutile. Il ira de nouveau à Yiling, lui demandera de venir à Gusu, et les mots fuiront dès qu'il devra s'expliquer. Il échouera.

Rien n'empêchera le destin. Ni Œdipe ni les Atrées n'ont pu y échapper et leurs villes ont beau regorger de héros de leur trempe, personne n'a su changer la volonté des Dieux. Wei Wuxian leur a tourné le dos depuis la mort de ses parents adoptifs et le fait de plus en plus bruyamment – il ne trouvera aucune pitié de ce côté-là.

Mais cette dernière information…

Il ne sait qu'en faire.

Les Dieux sont ce qu'ils sont : il n'y a ni réconfort ni compassion dans ces paroles. Peut-être que Wei Wuxian, dans ses recherches a trouvé un moyen de faire revenir son propre corps à la vie comme Wen Ning en son temps… Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'une vengeance divine contre son hubris, une condamnation qui supplantera les intrigues humaines un autre supplice à rajouter à la liste que récite parfois Lan Quiren pour faire peur à ses élèves, à rajouter après celui de Tantale, de Sysiphe ou de Prométhée. Il est heureux d'être le seul à avoir entendu cette partie : les poètes se seraient fait une joie d'inventer quelque chose. On dit que LianFang-Zun a déjà demandé l'écriture de plusieurs pièces sur la vie et la chute de Wei Wuxian et que des grands noms ont répondu à son appel. Les mêmes poètes qui chantent encore la gloire dont il s'est couvert contre les Wen. Il sait que le spectacle attirera les curieux, que Wei Wuxian rejoindra les noms qui provoquent fascination et effroi comme celui de Médée ou de Minos.

Il avale sa salive. Rien n'empêchera le destin et la pythie a parlé.

Il faut se résigner.


	2. La frontière (Guerre Esp 1)

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « thème »._

 _Bon, ça a vaguement un truc sur la musique et les thèmes musicaux, mais genre, de loin et par temps de brouillard._

.

 _ **La frontière**_

.

La musique qui résonne dans les rues de Toulouse fige Lan Zhan. Il est sûr que… Il se retourne, cherche le flûtiste qui doit jouer sur la place et le dévisage, le cœur battant.

Il ne reconnaît pas son visage.

Et pourtant.

Il se rapproche lentement. Reste, juste pour être sûr.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Passer la frontière ? »

Pour une fois, la voix de Wei Wuxian n'est pas pleine d'amusement. Il a dû apprendre la mort de son père, l'offensive des phalangistes. Il a bien vu la blessure à sa jambe qui refuse de guérir. Lan Zhan secoue la tête et se détourne. Personne n'a vu son frère se faire emporter par les miliciens. Ce n'est pas une assurance, mais c'est assez pour qu'il demeure et attende son retour.

« Passer la frontière, marmonne Wei Wuxian, et continuer vers le nord. Avoir une ferme, une grande ferme et… »

Lan Zhan l'écoute sans comprendre, et puis :

« Tu as de la fièvre. »

Cela fait rire Wei Wuxian, qui refuse d'abord son diagnostic. Et puis, parce qu'il est incorrigible, il se tourne vers Lan Zhan, la lippe boudeuse :

« Si je suis malade, il faut que tu me chante une chanson. »

.

« Passons la frontière. »

Sa demande rencontre un regard qui se durcit. Un frisson traverse Lan Zhan. Que s'est-il passé entre sa disparition dans l'Ebre et maintenant ? Où est-ce que le fleuve l'a emporté, comment a-t-il survécu ? Qu'a-t-il sacrifié en plus ? Il fait semblant, depuis qu'il a baissé son fusil, d'être comme avant, mais ses paroles légères sont sans vie. Un mensonge. Comment est-ce que Jiang Chen ne s'en rend pas compte ?

« Abandonner le terrain pour les miliciens ?, jette Wei Wuxian avec mépris. Il n'en est pas question ! »

À côté de Wei Wuxian, Jiang Chen hoche la tête :

« Oui ! Wei Ying a fait un miracle, il va nous en refaire d'autres ! »

Lan Zhan avale sa salive. Ce n'est pas… Il ne sait plus quoi dire. L'affrontement est désespéré. Il veut juste… Les deux frères le regardent. Comme lui, ils ne sont plus qu'os, muscles et peau. Comme lui, ils se raccrochent aux quelques idées qui leur ont fait prendre les armes. Sa demande était déplacée.

.

« Passons la frontière. »

Cette fois, c'est un rire sans joie. Lan Zhan avale sa salive.

« Les autres… »

Wei Wuxian écarte sa phrase et désigne ses camarades en train de manger autour d'un feu.

« Je sais ce qu'ils disent. Ils ne veulent pas nourrir des anciens phalangistes. Ils préfèrent qu'on crèvent pour des questions de principes – juste comme ils ont perdu la guerre en s'affrontant pour des questions de principes ! »

Il y a de la colère dans sa voix. Lan Zhan partage son analyse : il ne répond rien. Il laisse les questions politiques à son frère. Lui souhaite juste…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attends, de l'autre côté ?, reprend Wei Wuxian. Vivre en paix en sachant que Franco et les nationalistes sont au pouvoir ? En laissant tant de cadavres derrière nous qui crient vengeance ? Les laisser oublier qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls et que l'Espagne résiste toujours ? »

Derrière, il y a sans doute une question qui ressemble à : veux-tu que j'abandonne ce pourquoi j'ai tout sacrifié ?

Lan Zhan avale sa salive. Il a détesté passé la frontière, détesté voir son frère sacrifier le reste de leurs affaires pour avoir le droit de la traverser…

Mais rester…

.

« Passons la frontière. »

Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur les lèvres de Wei Wuxian.

« Tu n'es pas fatigué de poser toujours la même question ?, demande-t-il. »

Lan Zhan s'oblige à laisser les mots glisser sur lui et continue de sortir les rations et les munitions qu'il a pu récupérer. Wei Wuxian les regarde presque avidement. Ils sont nourris par des paysans, mais les choses sont de plus en plus risquées et les armes leur manquent depuis des mois.

Soudain, le visage de Wei Wuxian s'adoucit.

« Je sais qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu reviennes, dit-il. Je sais que ça doit faire un bout de temps que tu reviens quand même. Arrête. Si les choses continuent vous en aurez besoin de l'autre côté. »

Il avale sa salive. Wei Wuxian a détourné les yeux – un autre adieu, sans doute. Il veut dire… Mais non. Il se détourne en silence, dépasse Wen Ning qui lui lance une sorte de regard compatissant – il a du tout entendre. Lan Zhan l'ignore.

.

Il ne revient pas. Avec son frère, ils passent de ville en ville, de planque en planque pour échapper aux arrestations. Son frère écrit des poèmes qu'il imprime en secret sur une presse à bras, que d'autres distribuent ensuite avec leurs camarades. Ils reçoivent des informations sur leurs camarades – rarement bonnes. Ils se battent. Survivent.

C'est après la guerre qu'il apprend que le groupe de Wei Wuxian a été pris. Personne ne tente de lui dire que s'ils avaient passé la frontière, leur fin aurait été plus heureuse. Ce n'est pas un temps pour les fins heureuse.

.

Le flûtiste lève les yeux quand l'ombre de Lan Zhan tombe sur lui. Il le dévisage longuement, prudemment.

Il ne ressemble pas à Wei Wuxian.

Mais Lan Zhan sait ce qu'une guerre peut faire à un homme – se souvient de tous les camarades que son frère a dévisagé sans reconnaître pendant plusieurs minutes.

Et cette mélodie…

Il ouvre la bouche, sans savoir ce qu'il va dire. Il est en vie – il est devant lui – il est…

« Tu as passé la frontière, dit-il. »


	3. Le fusil (Guerre Esp 2)

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « faute »._

 _Cet OS se situe dans le même univers que le précédent (La Frontière)_

.

 _ **Le fusil**_

.

Shizui ne se souvient pas de l'Espagne. Il sait qu'il en vient, il sait que son père l'a sauvé au fond d'un ravin avant de l'aider à passer en France où il l'a laissé dans un ferme pendant toute la guerre avant de venir le chercher. Il se souvient de la ferme parce qu'ils y retournent pour manger avec la famille qui l'a fait passé pour un neveu.

Il a demandé à retourner au col d'où on l'a sauvé, une fois pendant les vacances, mais à sa grande déception, aucun souvenir n'est revenu. Quand il se concentre, il se souvient vaguement d'une ville et d'une présence à ses côtés, mais il peut très bien l'avoir imaginée. Tout est trop flou.

Il ne se souvient pas de l'Espagne, mais il ne sait pas vivre sans cette présence. Elle règle les jours où ils se rendent chez leur oncle Huan pour entendre des discours de personnes dont les photos ornent leurs murs et qu'il n'a jamais rencontré en vrai. Elle règle les dîners aux quel il assiste enfant, où les adultes parlent en espagnol, où on récite de la poésie et où on parle fort de politique. Il réalise à quel point c'est différent quand il va dans les familles de ses amis et où ce n'est pas la même chose.

Il aimerait se souvenir de l'Espagne. Il a parfois l'impression que cela lui permettrait de briser une partie des silences de son père, qui ne parle jamais de la guerre. Il apprend des fragments çà et là, des bouts d'informations qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors. Il comprend très tard que son père et son oncle ont combattu pendant la guerre civile, tout en ayant l'impression qu'il l'a toujours su. Cela lui fait étrange d'apprendre que son oncle sait fabriquer des explosifs et que son père a su infiltrer les casernes militaires pour leur voler des caisses de munition qu'il faisait traverser la frontière pour des livraisons aux camarades encore cachés dans les montagnes – et c'est encore plus étrange quand il réalise que son père l'a trouvé au retour d'un tel voyage.

Malgré tout, il ne réalise pas ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il prend le fusil entre le mur et l'étagère dans le bureau de son père. Il sait que l'arme est là depuis qu'il se sont installé et qu'elle date de la guerre. Elle est un peu rouillée. Il veut juste la montrer à ses amis, pour les impressionner – pour une fois – et puis la remettre. Son père et son oncle sont dans le salon en train de parler. Il se fait discret, alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il pourrait demander la permission et qu'il la recevrait. C'est… Il ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il ne veut pas que sa famille sache qu'il utilise ce fusil pour se faire des amis. Il a l'impression qu'il abîmerait quelque chose.

Le fusil arrache des exclamations d'admiration, puis de dépit quand Shizui refuse de les laisser jouer avec. Il est trop sage pour oser les laisser faire et risquer que le fusil soit abîmé, et il finit par revenir très vite pour le remettre à sa place, et évidemment :

« Que fais-tu ? »

Il se fige. Son père le regarde, puis regarde le fusil. Ses yeux étincellent.

« Repose-le à sa place, ordonne-t-il d'une voix glaciale. »

Shizui sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Pourquoi se sent-il autant pris en faute ? Il a simplement… Mais l'expression de son père est inflexible.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, intervient son oncle d'une voix douce. »

Le regard de l'enfant va de l'un à l'autre. Il finit par expliquer ce qu'il a fait, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Il se sent misérable, et c'est stupide parce que personne n'est en train de le gronder. Son père lui prend très vite le fusil des mains pour le ranger de nouveau, avant de revenir écouter la fin de ses explications.

« Ce n'est pas grave, conclut son oncle, mais il faut que tu nous en parles, d'accord ? Le fusil aurait pu avoir encore des balles dedans, et vous auriez pu être tous très en danger… »

Il hésite. Jamais son père n'oserait laisser quelque chose de dangereux traîner dans la maison et…

« Non. C'est à… »

La voix de son père a surgit de nulle part, pour s'arrêter brutalement. Il est en train de serrer les dents et Lan Shizui sent les larmes remonter parce qu'il a l'air toujours en colère. Il veut s'excuser sans comprendre pourquoi, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que son père réagit lorsqu'il se met en danger. Là, c'est quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas et donc qu'il ne peut pas régler.

« Ah, murmure son oncle comme s'il venait de comprendre. »

Il y a un moment de silence où son frère et lui échangent un long regard, et puis oncle Huan s'agenouille pour être au niveau de Shizui :

« C'est aussi un souvenir précieux pour ton père, traduit-il avec gentillesse. Il faut y faire très attention. »

Shizui hoche la tête, même s'il ne comprend pas tout à fait. Un souvenir précieux, quand il est à moitié caché ? Quand il est plein de poussière ? Quand son père a éviter de regarder le fusil autant que possible ?

Il ne comprend pas et réalise qu'il y a encore bien des choses sur l'Espagne qu'il ne connaît pas encore.


	4. Au commencement (Guerre Esp 3)

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Dispute »._

 _Alors ce texte n'a pas DU TOUT été rédigé en une heure. Vu que j'aime bien cette idée, j'ai commencé à chercher vraiment comment toutes mes idées pouvaient marcher sans téléporteur ni faille temporelle tout en gardant une certaine vraisemblance quant à ce que je sais de l'Espagne de cette époque. Si vous voyez des incohérences ou des trucs qui ne vous semble pas logique, hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !_

.

 _ **Au commencement**_

.

La première fois qu'il rencontre les nouveaux colocataires de Zhan, Chen ne le reconnaît pas. Pas tout de suite. Personne ne l'a prévenu, et cela le met encore plus en colère. Est-ce qu'il ne lui font pas confiance ?!

Évidemment, ils avaient raison de ne pas lui faire confiance, parce que la première chose qu'il arrive à dire lorsqu'il comprend enfin qui est en face de lui, c'est :

« Comment oses-tu me montrer ton visage ! »

.

S'il faut expliquer…

Par où commencer ?

.

(Au commencement, sans doute, cela ne s'est réduit qu'à un fait simple et cruel : il adore son frère, mais son frère est perpétuellement plus brillant, plus sociable, plus aimé, et ce, sans aucun effort. Au commencement, il y a une jalousie d'enfant, une famille qui vit ensemble sans s'entendre et un frère arrivé tard qui le garde dans son ombre mais qui l'aime.)

Peut-être commencer par le renvoi de Wuxian à Belchite, seulement après trois mois d'apprentissage chez Lan Qiren – apprentissage que son père avait obtenu seulement grâce à la chance et pour lequel il avait économisé sans relâche sur sa paie d'instituteur pendant plusieurs années. Comment Wuxian avait osé laisser tomber son poste sous prétexte que Lan Qiren et ses apprentis étaient largement trop sérieux pour lui ? Avait-il oublié le nombre de dispute entre son père et sa mère à propos de l'intérêt de payer aussi pour son voyage ? Était-il donc si ingrat, pour obliger son père à venir et à demander à Lan Qiren une lettre de recommandation ?

Le pire, c'est qu'après avoir errer de petits boulots en petits boulots, Wuxian était retourné à Belchite comme si rien n'avait changé.

(et malgré tout ça, même après son départ et la haine tenace de Lan Qiren, on regrettait toujours un peu le départ de Wuxian et on soupirait que s'il se calmait un peu, il aurait pu avoir une belle carrière – et personne ne pouvait croire que Wuxian avait toujours refusé que jeunesse passe depuis son arrivée chez les Jiang. Et Chen était toujours là à essayer de quémander un peu de reconnaissance quand il faisait bien son travail !)

.

Mais non. Plutôt commencer par son retour à Belchite au début du mois de juillet 1936. Il était encore plein de l'énergie des résultats des élections, pressé d'en découdre aussi quand les premières rumeurs du coup d'état avaient commencer à circuler. Lan Qiren lui avait de prendre sa paie et de revenir chez ses parents lui était en train d'organiser le déménagement des fonds de commerces de l'imprimerie de son frère à Saragosse jusqu'à sa boutique à Barcelone.

Son père était là, le visage grave, heureux de savoir sa famille réunie mais sans croire à la possibilité d'un affrontement aussi grave que les rumeurs qu'avaient entendu ses deux fils – ou peut-être qu'il croyait seulement que Belchite serait épargnée ? Ou peut-être sous-estimait-il se qu'il se passait au-delà de leurs désaccords polis à l'heure du dîner.

Belchite ne semblait pas si important, à l'époque. Certes, les annonces de redistributions des terres faisaient s'illuminer les yeux de certains parents lorsqu'il parlaient à Fengmian en venant chercher leurs enfants à l'école – des paroles qu'ils ne disaient ni au prêtre, ni au maire et c'était bien normal – mais cela semblait loin, presque irréel de penser que le monde pouvait changer si vite.

Quand la garnison et le maire ont déclaré être en faveur des nationalistes, hé bien… Que faire ? Ils n'étaient pas assez armés. Lui et Wuxian ont parlé de rejoindre les républicains, mais Yanli était enceinte et son mari était déjà en Asturie à se battre. Ils n'étaient pas en état de fuir, il fallait que l'argent rentre et la famille passait avant. Ils se sont contentés de quelques voyages où ils rapportaient des tracts et des nouvelles de l'autre côté de l'Espagne, de lettres de Zixuan qui contenaient quelques demandes codées et ils n'ont rien fait de plus. À chaque voyage que sa mère découvrait, elle prédisait la perte de la famille et accusait Wuxian de tous les mettre en danger.

Elle avait raison.

La garnison est venue pour arrêter Wuxian. Juste lui, parce que ce crétin avait voulu protéger il ne savait qui et qu'il avait été enfin assez bruyant pour qu'on le remarque et qu'on se souvienne que les Jiang avaient quelques sympathies qui penchaient du côté des socialistes bien plus que des traditionalistes. Il avait vu, dans le visage de sa mère la tentation d'accepter, de faire de Wuxian un sacrifice acceptable. Il avait eu la même.

(il avait eu la même, mais l'idée de les voir emmener Wuxian dans le cimetière derrière l'église pour l'abattre était encore plus insupportable. Mais cela, il refuse de s'en souvenir)

La tentation était vite passée dès que Chao avait commencé à insulter leur famille et à parler du fait qu'ils allaient bientôt enfin gagner le sens des réalités et où le caractère sanguin de sa mère était ressorti. Elle l'avait mis dehors, avait ordonné à Wuxian et Chen de prendre leurs affaires et de fuir et…

Et quand ils étaient revenus…

(Dans les années qui ont suivi son exil en France, certains ont tenté quelques secondes de souligner qu'un instituteur aux sympathies socialistes finirait toujours par être arrêté par les nationalistes. Ils se sont toujours retrouvés devant un mur infranchissable)

.

Peut-être faut il aller encore plus loin, pendant les combats suivants, quand Wuxian disait tout haut – certes avec d'autres, mais toujours tout haut avec sa capacité inégalée à froisser les susceptibilités et à piquer de ses mots et de ses actes – à quel point les dissensions internes ôtaient à leurs combats leur sens et leur capacité à reconquérir du territoire, et dans son isolement progressif au sein des combats. La roue était en train de tourner.

Aller plus loin, dans ces moments de frustration où a dû ravaler ses protestations, où il a dû supplier Wuxian de se taire, un peu, au moins quelques mois, pour laisser passer les tensions, pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la bataille en cours, d'attendre la victoire – de plus en plus illusoire, mais que pouvaient-ils faire à part continuer de se battre, d'attendre que les autres pays comprennent enfin que le fascisme n'avait rien à faire de leur peur de voir renaître la Grande Guerre et leur envoient des troupes et du matériel.

Aller plus loin, toujours, et avoir l'impression que Wuxian n'était jamais assez sérieux, jamais assez engagé et n'était là que par hasard, mais toujours le voir désigné pour les opérations risquées parce qu'il était assez doué pour cela.

(désigné, peut-être aussi parce qu'il était toujours aussi anarchiste et qu'il valait mieux que ce soit un anarchiste qui meure sur le champ de bataille ses derniers temps)

Aller plus loin, toujours, jusqu'à cette visite chez sa sœur qui s'était réfugiée dans un village sous un autre nom et où elle s'était jetée sous les balle pour protéger Wuxian et où il s'était retrouvé avec son neveu qui n'avait pas encore deux ans et la conscience qu'il était le dernier Jiang et qu'il devait survivre à tout prix pour l'enfant dans ses bras.

Et dans ses oreilles, la voix de sa mère, qui criait que cet enfant allait porter malheur à la famille et qu'on aurait jamais dû l'adopter.

(Qu'importe le cri de Wuxian, la manière dont il pleurait après avoir tué les trois miliciens, la manière dont il avait accepté sans un mot le blâme et la haine – c'était la preuve que Wuxian savait qu'il était coupable)

Aller plus loin, toujours, au refus de Wuxian de passer la frontière durant la Retirada et son choix futile de rester. Comme si les nouveaux camarades qu'il avait amené dans sa fuite lui étaient plus proches que sa propre famille ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec eux ? Pourquoi s'enfuir encore, pourquoi ne pas chercher à effacer ses torts et baisser la tête et supplier pour un pardon – même impossible ? Pourquoi ne pas rester pour son neveu – même s'il serait une influence détestable sur lui ? Pourquoi disparaître en Espagne quand lui avait continué en France, dans le camps de Prats des Mollo, quand une paysanne lui avait donné du pain et lui avait chuchoté, en lui prenant Ling des bras, que là où ils allaient, un enfant n'avait pas sa place.

(Elle avait raison. Est-ce si surprenant que sa seule chance arrive quand Wuxian n'était pas avec eux ?)

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi de traverser la frontière, de se cacher ou de se laisser parquer dans les camps ? Pourquoi n'avait été là pour l'aider à fuir et à se cacher dans les mines pendant des mois sans savoir si son neveu était en vie ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour reprendre les armes et rejoindre le maquis ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là lorsque ses camarades et lui avaient compris que les Alliés n'allaient pas faire d'offensives du côté espagnol et que Franco allait survivre à Mussolini et Hitler et les autres ?

(Pourquoi a-t-il tout fait à la fin pour mourir ?)

.

Alors – oui. Oui, la première chose qu'il hurle quand il comprend que l'étranger en face de lui est Wuxian et qu'il a survécu sans lui faire signe depuis des années, c'est hurler :

« Comment oses-tu me montrer ton visage ! »


	5. Comme dans un roman (XIXè fantastique 1)

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « hurler »._

 _J'ignore si c'est visible dans le texte, mais on est autour des années 1860 dans un univers où tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans le roman s'est bien fini (je suis au rythme des traductions anglaise donc je ne connais pas la fin, pas de risque de spoil)._

.

 _ **Comme dans un roman**_

.

Quand ils arrivent, Ann pense : dans les romans, il n'y a jamais autant d'apprentis aussi jeunes. Ils doivent avoir l'âge du grand-frère d'Helen. Sa mère, les yeux cernés, les fait asseoir à la table. Elle a demandé à Ann de manger dans la chambre pour ne pas déranger les grandes personnes, mais elle s'est glissé dans le coin sombre de l'escalier, d'où elle peut voir la salle à manger. Il fait frais, mais elle a volé le châle de sa mère et s'est emmitouflée dans ses jupes et ses jupons. Elle est presque certain que l'un des adultes l'a repéré, mais il lui a fait un clin d'œil avant de continuer à discuter à écouter le récit que fait sa mère. Elle l'aime bien, juste pour ça.

La lumière est en train de baisser. Elle est partagée entre l'envie de remonter tout de suite et celle de continuer à les observer. Les deux adultes ont ces airs de docteurs respectables qui collectent les histoires des narrateurs des romans qu'elle lit. Elle ne pensait pas cela possible, parce que la première fois que le pasteur en avait parlé, elle avait imaginé autre chose, des gens plus bizarres, comme les vieilles femmes qui lisaient sa paume aux fêtes de village.

À la place, elle a l'impression de voir des bourgeois respectables en face d'elle. Enfin, surtout celui à gauche de sa mère. L'autre, celui qui l'a vue, ne ressemble pas du tout aux personnages qu'elle connaît. Trop agité, ou trop joyeux, il semble manquer de la gravité que devrait avoir un personnage de sa stature – ou juste un anglais. Quant aux trois disciples… enfin, elle a l'impression qu'il y a deux disciples et un troisième qui semble les avoir suivi pour une raison obscure, parce qu'il refuse tous les ordres qu'on tente de lui donner, comme un enfant capricieux. Ça aussi, c'est presque trop ridicule. Les deux autres sont très beaux. Elle est contente de ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'eux, parce qu'elle a toutes les chances de rougir comme une idiote s'ils lui adressait la parole.

Elle pose son assiette vide tout doucement sur la marche en-dessous et ramène ses genoux sous son menton, le dos contre le mur. Il n'y a que des ombres autour d'elle, maintenant et elle frissonne. Elle a toujours cru que les romans exagéraient quand les héroïnes déclaraient ne plus supporter ceci ou cela à cause de leurs aventures. Mais maintenant, elle n'arrive plus à apprécier la nuit. Elle s'attend toujours à ce que le fantôme recommence. Dès que le ciel est assez sombre, elle ne cesse de guetter les hurlements qui viennent d'en-dessous. Elle sait bien qu'ils ne viendront que quand elle sera endormie. Elle sait bien qu'il reste du temps et qu'aucun fantôme n'est jamais apparu directement, mais…

Ces hurlements sont horribles. Elle les déteste. Elle déteste encore plus aller dormir chez tante Adelaide et ne pas savoir ce qui arrive à sa mère, déteste avoir entendu sa tante dire à sa mère de venir vivre à la maison, de laisser la boutique à quelqu'un d'autre et de vivre seulement de sa pension de veuve. Sa mère s'est énervée, elle a failli claquer la porte et Ann ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle n'a pas aimé ça et elle ne veut pas quitter la maison, même si tout le monde dit…

C'est ça qui a convaincu sa mère de les contacter.

Et ils sont venus, comme dans un roman, même si maintenant, les choses sont ennuyantes. Les deux adultes ne semblent pas prendre ça au sérieux : ils laissent leur trois apprentis poser des questions et se contentent d'écouter les réponses en buvant leur thé. Les apprentis répètent ce que tout le monde dit, que c'est le fantôme de son père et que…

« Jeune demoiselle ?, interrompt soudain celui qui lui a fait un clin d'œil. »

Elle sursaute, regarde derrière son épaule avant de comprendre que oui, il s'adresse bien à elle. Il lui fait signe de venir, et elle s'approche, les joues cuisantes. Sa mère lui lance un regard réprobateur et l'un des trois adolescents reste la bouche ouverte, interrompu dans sa question, mais avec ses deux amis – sont-ils amis ? Elle n'en est pas certaine – il la dévisage avec curiosité. Elle se sent rougir et tente d'éviter leurs regards. L'autre adulte la fixe aussi, et c'est encore pire, parce qu'elle se sent toute petite sous ses yeux.

« Jeune demoiselle, reprend l'homme en souriant, est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'agit de ton père ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose que tu as reconnu ? »

Elle ouvre de grand yeux, envahi par la colère. Il ose… !

« Il ne ferait jamais ça !, crie-t-elle. »

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se détourne pour les cacher. Elle déteste les villageois qui ont commencé à raconter cela. Ce sont les mêmes qui disent de sa mère qu'elle ne porte pas assez le deuil, qu'elle est trop contente d'être veuve. Au lieu de se vexer ou de continuer ses questions, l'homme se tourne vers les apprentis :

« Le problème avec les villages et les rumeurs, c'est qu'il faut savoir distinguer le vrai du faux. Je suis d'accord que la mort de monsieur Price rentre dans notre chronologie, mais rien dans les faits que vous avez entendu ne supporte cette hypothèse.

-Vous pensez que ce n'est pas lui ? »

Cela vaut à l'apprenti un autre grand sourire :

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, corrige-t-il. Je dis seulement qu'en terme d'esprit malin, pour le moment, nous n'avons rien pour l'identifier comme le père, malgré les commérages. Mais il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert ! »

Hein ? À voir la tête des disciples, ils semblent aussi penser que la logique ne fonctionne pas totalement. L'adulte sourit toujours comme s'il ne remarquerait rien.

« Bon ! Madame, pouvons-nous visiter votre cave ? »

Il y a un silence.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu de cave, explique sa mère après une hésitation. »

Il hausse un sourcil et se tourne de nouveau vers Ann :

« Et tu es d'accord ? Tu n'as jamais vu de trappe pendant que tu jouais ? »

Elle hoche la tête, surprise par la question. Devant le regard des trois disciples, il lève la main, un index tendu comme le pasteur à l'église quand il veut faire un sermon :

« Il faut que vous appreniez à utiliser toutes les ressources à votre disposition ! Les enfants en font partie ! Parlant d'information… Qui a remarqué le bâtiment derrière la boutique ? »

Les trois apprentis se regardent, mal à l'aise pendant que le silence s'étire. Pourquoi poser cette question maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que la maison derrière la leur vient faire dans cette histoire ?

« Voleurs de cadavres. »

C'est l'autre adulte, qui n'a pour le moment pas dit un mot sauf pour se présenter et remercier sa mère pour le thé qui répond une fois qu'elle est certaine qu'aucun des adolescents ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« Exact ! confirme le premier avec énergie. »

Il s'embarque dans une longue explication pleine de détails que les apprentis écoutent avec attention. De ce qu'elle comprend, cela ressemble à : rien n'expliquerait la formation de fantôme dans la maison sans intervention extérieure dont il n'y a pas de traces. Par conséquent, le fantôme doit être sous la maison – et ainsi de suite. Elle n'est toujours pas certaine de comment il est passé de « il n'y a pas de fantôme chez vous » à « le fantôme doit être un cadavre oublié dans une cave cachée qui sert de repaire à des trafiquants », mais… les autres ont l'air convaincus. Elle suppose que c'est comme dans ces romans où les personnages résument l'intrigue d'une manière tellement alambiquée que si on a pas suivi leurs aventures, l'histoire semble n'avoir aucun sens. C'est un peu étrange de ressentir ça alors que le fantôme fait trembler les murs depuis une semaine comme s'il vivait avec elles et qu'il hurle depuis presque un mois.

À la fin de son explication, il ne reste plus qu'à agir. L'un des apprentis est envoyé chercher le matériel dont ils auront besoin pendant que les rôles sont assignés. Cela mène à un long échange de regard silencieux entre les deux adultes quand celui qui vient de finir sa démonstration affirme vouloir seulement emmener les apprentis avec lui pendant que son ami reste ici, au cas où ses conclusions seraient fausses. Finalement, c'est lui qui cède – en riant, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'avoir eu tort – et l'un des apprentis reste à la maison pendant que les autres sortent. Ann a envie de les accompagner : elle se sent déçue de ne pas voir la scène finale se dérouler sous ses yeux, et une part d'elle espérait avoir une grandes bataille entre les exorcistes et l'esprit qui s'est installé ici à raconter à ses amies, mais elle est aussi rassurée. Elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir voir un cadavre en décomposition, et puis avoir un fantôme qui hurle toutes les nuits l'a un peu échaudée des situations romanesques.

La suite lui donne raison : les hurlements commencent soudain, mais sur un ton un peu différent. La terre commence à trembler sous leurs pieds, comme le fantôme a appris à le faire depuis une semaine. L'apprenti leur sourit d'un autre qui semble rassurant :

« Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Plus un fantôme erre sans sépulture, plus il peut devenir puissant. Il vaut mieux intervenir le plus… »

Il est interrompu par une nouvelle série de cris, qui montent dans les aigus, traduisent quelque chose qui ressemble à de la douleur plus qu'à de la colère. Ann abandonne toute tentative de ressembler à une adulte et se réfugie entre les bras de sa mère. Ils entendent des coups sourds, peut-être des mots. Et soudain –

Silence.

Un silence total. Ann a l'impression que l'air a changé, comme s'il y avait eu une intention malveillante qui s'est dissipée. Elle s'écarte un peu de sa mère.

« C'est fini, annonce l'apprenti avec certitude. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres sont de retour. L'adulte bavard a une plaie à la temple qu'il traite avec désinvolture, répondant à l'autre – qui n'a pourtant pas dit un mot – qu'il va bien, qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire plus que de mettre un bandage. Les apprentis rassemblent leurs affaires, ne suivent pas l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Est-ce quelque chose d'habituel ? Elle n'en a aucune idée, et finit par détourner les yeux, gênée. Il y a quelque chose, alors que celui qui parle ne dit rien d'important, qui lui semble très personnel. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que… Elle s'enfuit vers sa mère pour l'aider à compter l'argent qu'elle leur a promis. Il faut encore quelques minutes, et la porte se referme sur l'équipe, avec une dernière promesse de revenir si elles ont d'autres problèmes.

Ann soupire, et sent l'inquiétude qui l'habite se changer en excitation. Helen n'en reviendra pas quand elle racontera tout ce qu'il vient de se passer !


	6. Décalage (XIXè fantastique 2)

_A/N : Pour cette chère Ahé à qui apparemment l'UA sur la Guerre d'Espagne brise le cœur. Du fluff. Profitez parce que sérieusement, j'en écrit pas souvent :p_

.

 _ **Décalage**_

.

Sensation de décalage. Comme si le cottage allait disparaître entre chaque absence. Comme s'il était impossible de se retrouver là de nouveau. Lan Zhan accroche son manteau dans l'entrée et secoue la tête pour chasser la fatigue. L'exorcisme qu'il ont effectué cette après-midi a été, comme souvent, plus compliqué que prévu. Ils ont eu de la chance de ne pas se retrouver devant une incarnation plus malveillante.

La domestique est passée dans l'après-midi pour allumer les cheminées dans le salon et dans les deux chambres. Elle a aussi préparé une tourte qui repose sur la table de la cuisine enveloppée d'un torchon.

Décalage, toujours. Wei Ying reste silencieux. Il doit être encore plus fatigué que lui. Lan Zhan le conduit fermement jusqu'au canapé où il s'assoit sans mot dire. Sa blessure doit encore lui faire mal – voilà ce qui arrive toujours lorsque Lan Zhan détourne les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il monte à l'étage pour raviver celui de leurs chambres et froisser les couvertures de la seconde. Wei Ying est trop fatigué pour avoir une insomnie ce soir.

Quand il redescend, la bouilloire est en train de chauffer sur le feu et ils ont chacun une part de tourte dans leurs assiettes. Il envoie un regard glacial à Wei Ying qui a son sourire de sale gosse aux lèvres depuis le canapé.

« Je n'ai pas bougé !, clame-t-il malgré toutes les indication du contraire. »

Lan Zhan secoue la tête. Il sait bien qu'aucune force au monde ne peut obligé Wei Ying à rester immobile pendant plus de quelques minutes quand il ne l'a pas décidé – et il le décide rarement. Il va chercher des assiettes et des couverts et rapproche la table basse. Ce soir est un soir où il n'a pas l'énergie de convaincre Wei Ying de s'installer sur la table comme tout le monde.

Sensation de décalage, toujours. Les rideaux sont fermés. Il n'a plus à s'inquiéter du monde extérieur. Wei Ying s'est avachi entre lui et l'accoudoir du canapé et ses yeux pétillent : il doit préparer une nouvelle suggestion éhontée. Mais toujours, une part de lui est coincée dans l'avant – au temps où Wei Ying avait encore un autre visage dans son esprit et il était incapable de penser qu'il ne finirait pas ses jours seul et endeuillé.

La peau de Wei Ying est chaude contre lui. Ils mangent leur part de tourte en silence, boivent le thé qui a infusé. Soudain, un index s'appuie sur son nez. Quand il se concentre de nouveau sur le monde autour de lui, il découvre que Wei Ying a utilisé ses cuisses en guise de coussin et le regarde, la lippe trop boudeuse pour être crédible.

« Où étais-tu parti ?, demande-t-il.

-Ici. »

Réponse littérale à une question qui ne l'est pas. Il ne sait pas traduire… Mais déjà, le regard de Wei Ying s'est adouci.

« Je suis fatigué, annonce-t-il. »

Lan Zhan attend.

« Porte-moi jusqu'au lit ! »

Il s'estime chanceux que Wei Ying n'ait pas fait cette proposition pendant qu'il buvait sa dernière gorgée de thé.

« Il faut encore nettoyer, proteste-t-il fermement.

-Demain ? S'il te plaît ?

-… Incorrigible.

-Mais ! Je suis une pauvre âme qui a besoin de la force inébranlable de son amant ! S'il te plaît ? »

Il sent ses oreilles chauffer. Malgré cela et les yeux de chien battu de Wei Ying, Lan Zhan se lève pour ramener leurs affaires à la cuisine. Ils ont cédé aux demandes de son frère et ont embauché une domestique, mais il n'aime pas la savoir présente. Quand il revient, Wei Ying n'a pas changé son idée et tend des bras suppliants vers lui. C'est absolument ridicule, mais quand il sent ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, il admet que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Il monte les escaliers et remarque, soulagé, que la sensation de décalage a enfin disparu.


	7. Quelques jours à Capri (XIXè fant 3)

_**A/N :** Ceci s'appelle un délire historiquement réaliste, parce que je suis incorrigible._

.

 _ **Quelques jours à Capri**_

.

Antonio salue d'un grand sourire l'homme qui s'installe seul à la terrasse de son café. Plutôt charmant, il parle italien avec un peu d'accent anglais, et il est presque certain qu'il en est. Il s'approche immédiatement et baisse un peu sa voix pour donner d'illusion de quelque chose d'un peu intime qui pourrait se continuer derrière les buissons de l'arrière court, ou en le convaincant de louer une chambre pour quelques heures chez Paula.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Signore ?

-Hum… Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antonio revient avec un verre de la bouteille spéciale, qu'ils ne proposent qu'aux clients qu'ils apprécient. Son client l'apprécie avec le plaisir qui lui est dû. La terrasse est vide et Antonio s'appuie sur la table juste à côté et fait attention à étendre ses longues jambes – il connaît ses propres arguments et l'homme en face de lui est définitivement assez charmant pour qu'il ait envie de le mettre en valeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Capri ?, demande-t-il. »

D'autres auraient été plus direct, mais Antonio aime ces moments où chacun se tourne autour et s'évalue. Il reçoit un autre sourire.

« Des histoires de fantômes et de sirènes, répond mystérieusement son interlocuteur.

-Oh ? Vous collectez des histoires pour un recueil ? »

La question le fait rire joyeusement. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas la tête de ces écrivains étrangers qui viennent accumuler des histoires qu'ils exagèrent encore plus que ce que leurs narrateurs le font déjà. Il songe qu'il pourrait prévenir Claudio qui aime tant inventer des rumeurs les plus fantaisistes pour ces clients. Ou peut-être Nonna Alba – elle se fait toujours une joie de prendre des airs de vieille sorcière et de leur raconter les pires horreurs que tous les étrangers gobent avec joie.

« Oh, pas vraiment ! Je suis un peu plus scientifique que cela. Dites-moi, avez-vous eu des noyades récemment ? »

De fil en aiguille, Antonio se retrouve à plonger dans ses souvenirs de pêches et de tempête que l'autre écoute avec attention, mais sans prendre de notes. Antonio essaie de rediriger la conversation à deux reprises, mais ses tentatives se heurtent à d'autres questions sur le port, la digue et ainsi de suite, si bien qu'il commence à douter de sa première supposition. Encore un de ces anglais excentriques ? Pourtant…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il est payé rubis sur l'ongle – toujours appréciable – et les quelques minutes dans l'arrière cours ne sont plus qu'un fantasme pendant qu'il regarde son client s'éloigner dans les rues en sifflotant.

.

Trois jours plus tard, il y a une tempête très étrange qui semble seulement localisée sur la plage. Les vent ou les vagues semblent avoir été totalement démesurée et le petit escalier de bois qu'empruntent les plus prudents a été emporté, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé ailleurs que dans les souvenirs de Nonna Anna. Évidemment, les rues bruissent de ce miracle et Antonio entend les rumeurs les plus étranges en servant les quelques touristes et ses habitués.

« Bonjour ! »

Il se retourne pour découvrir l'anglais qui était venu l'interroger. Cette fois il est accompagné par un autre anglais, absolument magnifique, mais qui ressemble beaucoup plus aux clients coincés qui viennent de leur île grise et qui le gratifie d'un regard glacial.

« Bonjour Signori ! Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

Le froid autour d'eux s'accentue, mais le premier n'a toujours pas perdu son grand sourire.

« Il vous reste de votre spécialité de la dernière fois ?, demande-t-il. Et… mon ami prendra ce que vous avez sans alcool. Du thé, si c'est possible ? »

Du thé, évidemment – encore, il ne demande pas de petits gâteaux comme chez lui, contrairement à d'autres. Il obtempère mais se fait un plaisir de choisir un autre vin de moins bonne qualité. On n'est pas un bon serveur si on ne sait pas gérer discrètement ses frustrations à propos de la clientèle. Quand il revient, il fait une pose en voyant qu'ils se sont rapprochés, presque épaule contre épaule, en parlant à voix basse. Le regard glacial du nouvel arrivant est oublié pour devenir quelque chose d'autre quand il se pose sur son compagnon – et tout s'éclaire pour Antonio. Un amant jaloux !

Il retient un rire amusé. Un amant jaloux, à Capri ! C'est un vaudeville, ou un de ces drames moraux où un vieux daron médiéval fait enfiler à sa jeune et virginale épouse une ceinture de chasteté inutile. Il revient, le pas plus léger et leur sert leurs boissons. Mentalement, il compatit avec son touriste si sympathique parce que lui aussi capable de s'enchaîner simplement pour goûter à une telle perfection. Pourquoi sont-ils venus avec l'automne ? Il aurait bien voulu les voir affronter la chaleur en bras de chemise…

« Votre séjour se passe bien ?, s'enquiert-il. Je peux faire quelque chose pour le rendre plus agréable ? »

La question attire de nouveau l'attention des deux touristes sur lui. Il ne perd pas son sourire malgré le regard glacé qu'il reçoit dans sa direction, tente de faire comprendre qu'il n'a aucun problème à partager et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire de grands drames, si ? L'autre met quelques secondes de plus à reprendre ses esprits – c'est étrange, parce que son charme rattrape largement les traits plutôt communs de son visage : n'a-t-il pas reçu quelques offres en son temps ? – et il reçoit un sourire qui tremble d'amusement. Antonio le voit caresser discrètement le poignet de son amant sous la table et il se demande s'il ne vient pas d'éviter un coup de poing dans sa figure – ça lui apprendrait… et cela changerait des brutes qui acceptent ses invitations pour mieux lui voler ses sous ensuite.

« Notre séjour est déjà parfait, merci, répond-il. »

Ses yeux pétillent toujours. Il se tourne vers son amant qui donne toujours l'impression d'avoir trouvé un cafard dans sa tasse et continue :

« Il faudra vraiment recommander ce café à ton frère s'il a envie de venir à Capri. »

Les sourcils d'Antonio grimpent à l'assaut de son front pendant que l'autre semble retenir de virulentes protestation. Un frère ? Que c'est intéressant…


	8. Pétales sur le Styx (HadèsPerséphone)

L'affaire entière avait été un énorme malentendu. Malgré le talent de Wei Wuxian à créer le chaos autour de lui, il n'avait jamais commencé à imaginer comment enlever puis retenir Lan Wangji aux Enfers. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Olympe connaissait déjà ses capacités à semer le trouble et personne, ou presque, ne crut à ses dénégations.

.

Si Wei Wuxian devait décrire sa relation avec Lan Wangji, il aurait sans doute affirmé qu'elle était étonnamment amicale et respectueuse.

En soit, c'était déjà étonnant, puisque la plupart des dieux de l'Olympe traitaient Wei Wuxian avec une distance respectueuse. On connaissait, bien entendu, sa capacité à se moquer de tout et de tout le monde, mais elle avait plutôt fait de lui une personne aimée par ses semblables. Les choses avaient changé après la guerre contre les Titans, lorsqu'il avait accepté de prendre le contrôle sur les Enfers pendant que son frère acceptait de régner sur les mers. La distance avec les autres Olympiens, la puissance que lui octroyait son domaine et la manière dont les Enfers assombrissaient la personnalité de tout ceux qui y résidaient lui avait donné un certain statut de paria, encouragé par le marché qu'il avait passé avec Jin Guangshan afin de garder à côté les titans Wen Qing et Wen Ning. Oh, il était toujours invité aux grandes soirées et dieux dont il était le plus proches venaient le voir dans les Enfers, mais la plupart du gratin Olympien n'avait aucune envie de descendre dans le monde des morts, qu'importe combien ils avaient aimé les héros qui y descendaient. Sérieusement ! Si ce n'était par l'afflux de candidats aux Champs Élysées, il aurait manqué totalement la guerre de Troie…

C'était déjà suffisant pour prévenir un jeune Olympien de sa personne, mais Wei Wuxian avait aussi commencé sa relation avec Lan Wangji avec autant de délicatesse qu'une tempête de son frère sur la mer Égée.

Lorsque l'Olympe avait découvert que Lan Qiren avait adopté deux orphelins qu'il éduquait avec le sérieux qu'il mettait à faire pousser le grain chez les mortels, un grand éclat de rire avait secoué la moitié de l'Olympe. Wei Wuxian partageait leur amusement et tous avaient suivi leur éducation austère et consciencieuse. Lui s'était rendu chez Nie Huaisang pour ouvrir partager la nouvelle contre une bouteille de vin, et ils avaient décidé qu'il faudrait contrecarrer l'influence de Lan Qiren sur des enfants. Mais l'alcool appelait encore la boisson et ils furent distrait par l'organisation de quelques bacchanales chez les humains sous prétexte de fêter l'heureuse adoption. Leurs fêtes durèrent plusieurs années. Wen Qing et Wen Ning avaient dû se rendre à plusieurs reprise chez les mortels pour ramener Wei Wuxian assister aux jugements les plus problématiques. Le maître des Enfers ne savait pas lui-même comment aucune de ses décisions n'avaient _vraiment_ causé de catastrophe.

Toujours est-il qu'une fois devenu sobre et qu'il avait remis en ordre les affaires du royaumes des morts, Lan Wangji et Lan Xichen étaient déjà des adolescents. Nie Huaisang était donc venu le chercher pour qu'ils tiennent leur promesses et fassent découvrir la vie aux deux futurs olympiens.

Ils avaient prétexté une curiosité pour le travail de Lan Quiren – qui pour régénérer la terre des Enfers, qui pour parvenir à du vin et de la bière de meilleure qualité – pour se rendre dans son domaine. Lan Qiren ne pouvait pas les refuser sans perdre la face et guettait la moindre preuve de leur entreprise pour dévoyer les deux adolescents à sa charge. Il n'y parvint guère, mais eut la satisfaction de se rendre compte que leur entreprise fut un échec.

Lan Xichen avait été curieux au début mais arrivait à s'extirper poliment de toutes les propositions qu'il considérait comme trop osées. Quant à Lan Wangji, pour son malheur, ses refus et ses réponses avaient plutôt tendance à envoyer Wei Wuxian dans de grands éclats de rire plutôt qu'à le faire partir jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la haine tenace du dieu des morts pour ses sorts de silence qui devinrent sa défense la plus efficace.

Nie Huaisang s'était rapidement lassé, mais Wei Wuxian s'acharna. Il s'était pris d'une fascination pour Lan Wangji qu'il considérait avec un mélange de pitié et de respect. Qu'il était dommage qu'une jeunesse aussi talentueuse soit aussi… ennuyeuse ! Il expliqua de nombreuses fois à grand renforts de mouvements de bras à Wen Ning que c'était une perte pour les Olympien que quelqu'un d'aussi ferme et borné soit aussi raisonnable. Jiang Cheng, qui avait été aussi le récipiendaire fréquent de cette tirade n'hésitait pas à lui répondre que c'était une raisonnement stupide personne à par son frère ne voulait une seconde guerre de Troie.

Toujours est-il que pendant longtemps on connaissait seulement les disputes régulières entre les deux dieux et on supposait une rancune tenace de la part de Lan Wangji. Les autres Olympiens se souvenaient particulièrement des années où Wei Wuxian les avait pris à témoin pour qu'ils renomment Lan Wangji dieu de la beauté et de l'amour à la place de Jin Zixuan. C'était une vengeance envers ce derniers qui avaient encore délaissé sa sœur pour un mortel. Wei Wuxian s'était amusé à couvrir régulièrement Lan Wangji de fleurs, riant à moitié du contraste et ses compliments et l'air impassible de sa victime.

Et puis, le temps avait passé. Les affaires des Enfers avaient ramené Wei Wuxian à son domaine, sa sœur avait plaidé pour qu'il pardonne à son beau-frère, et ses interactions avec les deux jeunes dieux s'était arrêtées. Il avait appris que Lan Wangji avait choisi d'aider son père dans ses plantations, en se spécialisant dans les fleurs. Il s'y adonnait avec talent et probablement avec plaisir on s'arrachait ses bouquets quand il revenait sur l'Olympe, mais il partait régulièrement chez les mortels pour voir comment les fleurs se croisaient et mutaient. Quant à son frère, Jin Guangshan lui avait délégué la justice, rôle qui lui avait aussi attiré son lot de respect et de compliments.

.

Laissé à lui-même, Wei Wuxian ne remontait guère des Enfers. Wen Qing et Wen Ning le savaient et avaient pris l'habitude d'affirmer que Cerbère avaient besoin de prendre la lumière du soleil chez les mortels pour l'obliger à se rendre à la surface quand ses expériences avaient passé un seuil critique en terme de danger et de chaos. Ils passaient quelque jours dans les montagnes, où ils s'épuisaient l'un et l'autre et revenaient aux Enfers dans un meilleur état que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté.

Cette fois, Wei Wuxian avait passé trois jours à arpenter le monde mortel avec le gardien des Enfers et avait fini par s'installer près d'une mare pour profiter du soleil. Cerbère, qu'il avait fait courir sur tous les sommets et les collines environnantes, s'était à moitié affalé sur ses genoux en réclamant des caresses pour chacune de ses têtes.

C'est ainsi que Lan Wangji les découvrit. Cerbère, en le voyant avait jappé et avait gambadé jusqu'au jeune dieu pour quémander d'autres caresses, que Lan Wangji avait distraitement distribué tout en regardant le maître des Enfers qui lui faisait de grands signes légèrement ridicules et qui semblait trop enthousiaste pour annoncer des intentions totalement innocentes. Il rapprocha donc son panier rempli de fleurs de lui.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! Ta cueillette s'est bien passée ? Tu veux bien faire courir Cerbère ? Il m'a totalement épuisé ! Je garderai précieusement tes fleurs ! »

Lan Wangji fronça les sourcils, conscient que la moitié des phrases étaient des mensonges éhonté. Après une minute de réflexion, il choisit sagement de garder son panier sous le bras, mais accepta de jouer avec l'immense chien à trois tête.

« Je le savais !, s'amusa Wei Wuxian. Tu aimes les animaux ! Qu'as-tu fais des lapins que je t'avais offert ? Ils ont fait des petits ?

-Je ne les ai pas gardé, affirma Lan Wangji. »

Wei Wuxian considéra la meilleure manière de prendre son partie de cette rencontre impromptue, et finit par sortir sa flûte pour jouer un air qui excita encore plus le gardien des Enfers. Lan Wangji pinça les lèvres en voyant ses mains, puis ses manches, puis ses genoux être progressivement tâchés ou couverts de bave, mais ne cessa pas de jouer avec lui. Son propriétaire avait pourtant parié avec lui-même qu'il allait trouvé la première excuse pour s'enfuir. Après une vingtaine de minutes, mécontent de ne pas voir son compagnon ne pas réagit, il finit par choisir un autre air, qui amena le chien jusqu'à lui, maintenant décidé à faire une sieste. Lan Wangji le considéra, immobile et toujours debout, comme si s'installer sur l'herbe était une offence pire que de se faire salir par Cerbère, ou comme s'il n'appréciait pas le talent de musicien de Wei Wuxian.

« Tout le monde loue ta manière de jouer à la lyre, l'appela ce dernier. On pourrait faire un duo ! »

Il prévoyait qu'un dieu aussi sérieux que Lan Wangji n'aurait accepté une telle proposition. À sa grande surprise, il n'eut pas besoin d'insister et le vit faire quelques pas dans la clairière et s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour invoquer son instrument. Il écouta quelques secondes l'air sur lequel l'autre s'était décidé, et le rejoignit.

Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'au ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière les hauts sommets à l'ouest. A ce moment-là, Lan Wangji se leva, annonça que son père allait bientôt le chercher s'il ne revenait pas, et disparu.

« Je dois perdre la main, annonça Wei Wuxian à un Cerbère ensommeillé. Il aurait dû m'attaquer une dizaine de fois au lieu de rester… »

Il repartit vers les Enfers en sifflant un air joyeux.

.

Wei Wuxian se retrouva à utiliser de manière plus fréquente l'entrée des Enfers près des champs où il avant rencontré Lan Wangji. Wen Qing et son frère avaient accueilli avec soulagement le choix de leur responsable de revenir plus souvent à la surface. Quant à savoir si Lan Wangji était aussi inconscient lorsqu'il choisissait ces collines spécifiques pour sélectionner ses fleurs, hé bien… Personne ne le sut.

.

« Hé bien ! Je ne savais pas que tu mêlais aux humains toi aussi. »

La voix de Wei Wuxian était légèrement distordu – signe qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour ne pas être entendu des autres clients de l'auberge. Lan Wangji s'arrêta, le considéra un instant et s'installa à côté de lui parce qu'il était trop impoli de l'ignorer.

« Les voyageurs parlaient d'un monstre, expliqua-t-il. »

Wei Wuxian eu un sourire qu'il tenta de rendre mystérieux, mais qui n'était que joyeux et moqueur.

« Beaucoup de fantômes viennent d'ici et des cités voisines ces derniers jours, confirma-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas un monstre.

-Mmh.

-Oh ! Tu l'avais déjà deviné ? Quel talent !

-Pas de trace.

-Ah, évidemment, les vieilles leçon de Qiren sur la nature… J'aurais peut-être pas dû dormir pendant. »

Lan Wangji donna l'impression d'avoir mordu dans un citron.

« Ridicule, cracha-t-il. »

Wei Wuxian rit de nouveau :

« N'est-ce pas ? Je lui fait des cheveux blancs en quelques semaines, non ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'une personne aussi ridicule que moi écouterait ses théories… »

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà expliqué à Lan Wangji la manière dont il avait traqué des âmes errantes qui s'étaient enfuie à la surface. Il considéra de nouveau la tenue du dieu.

« Jolie épée, remarqua-t-il. »

Parce que c'était lui, il ne put s'empêcher de donner un tour légèrement suggestif à son commentaire. À sa grande déception, son compagnon ne s'étouffa pas avec son verre, même s'il fit une pose entre deux gorgées.

« Laissons les affaires des mortels aux mortels, Je veux savoir comment tu te débrouilles avec, le pressa-t-il. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas eu d'adversaire et je sens que mes muscles se rouillent. »

C'était un mensonge. Il avait l'habitude d'embêter Wen Ning jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de le combattre. Son rôle de gardien du Tartare faisait partie des rares choses qu'il acceptait de prendre au sérieux – au moins dans son esprit.

Lang Wangji hésita, et puis hocha la tête. Wei Wuxian se leva et sorti et son partenaire fut obligé de sortir sa bourse pour payer leur repas.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à s'entraîner dans un bois à l'écart des yeux des mortels, jusqu'à ce que Wei Wuxian n'entende une voix appeler Lan Wangji – Lan Qiren. Son partenaire se figea, comme pris en faute, même si son visage n'exprimait rien. Wei Wuxian n'hésita pas – il plongea dans le sous-bois et se dissimula derrière les branches.

« Mon fils ! Cela fait des heures que je te cherche. »

Lan Qiren se figea en remarquant que clairement, Lan Wangji avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à combattre un ennemi maintenant absent. Le dieu des moissons fit claquer sa langue :

« Toi, et ta volonté d'aider les humains… Je vais finir par faire comme Téthys et te plonger dans le Styx, je m'inquiéterais moins pour toi. Rentrons vite, tu ne vas pas rester avec cette poussière… Qu'est-ce que tu poursuivais pour qu'il te mette dans cet état… »

Les plaintes de Lan Qiren, plus volubiles puisqu'il se pensait seul avec son fils, se perdirent dans le lointain. Wei Wuxian laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire et revint en sifflotant jusqu'aux Enfers.

.

Depuis ce jour ils se rencontrèrent régulièrement. Ces équipées étaient un des moyens préférés de Wei Wuxian pour se moquer de la méconnaissance de son compagnon à propos des affaires humaines. Il s'expliquait la situation présente en théorisant qu'une personne aussi rigide que Lan Wangji avait raisonnablement besoin de quelqu'un plus habitué à interagir avec les vivants et il était le plus compétent dès qu'on prenait en compte les millénaires passer à juger les nouveaux morts.

Pendant toute ces sorties, il fallait bien admettre que Wei Wuxian oubliait souvent son argent et laissait Lan Wangji s'occuper des détails logistiques du trajet. S'il était vraiment pressé de trouver de l'argent, il en empruntait à Charon mais préférait éviter d'irriter le passeur au point qu'il se mette en grève – ce qui était déjà arrivé. Il finissait par lui promettre un véritable banquet dans son domaine et n'y pensait plus jusqu'à la fois suivante.

.

Quelques années plus tard, Wei Wuxian avait de nouveau succombé à l'insistance des deux Wen et était allé promener Cerbère. Il avait fait courir l'énorme chien pendant quelques jours, et l'avait laissé chasser des lapins ou des sauterelles – le gardien des Enfers avait tendance à traiter les deux de la même manière – dans les prairies en contrebas, pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre le tronc d'un olivier aux branches noueuses pour se protéger du soleil d'été.

Il joua de la flûte pendant un moment pour se distraire de la chaleur sèche qui bourdonnait autour de lui, puis, lassé, replia un bras sur ses yeux et décida de faire une sieste. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par un bruit de pas. Sur une impulsion, il décida de continuer à faire semblant de dormir. Après tout, il était le souverain des Enfers et peu de choses étaient capables de le mettre en danger. Les pas qui se rapprochaient étaient légers était-ce la nymphe de l'olivier qui lui prêtait généreusement son ombre ? Il perçut bientôt le choc de quelqu'un qui s'agenouillait à côté de lui dans un froissement de tissu. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Que faisait l'inconnu ? L'observait-il en se demandant qui pouvait être la personne blafarde qui faisait une sieste dans un endroit déserté par les mortels ? Se préparait-il à le réveiller doucement ?

Soudain, une main se referma sur l'avant-bras qui le protégeait de la lumière. Wei Wuxian songea brusquement à se débattre, pris par des souvenirs de la guerre contre les titans, lorsqu'il sentit des boucles chatouiller son visage. Oh, réalisa-t-il, notre visiteur veut…

Il ne finit pas sa pensée : des lèvres s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Wei Wuxian sentit un son s'échapper du fond de sa propre gorge. La main serra un peu plus son bras, l'appuyant contre ses paupières. Une nymphe, timide et robuste ? Les pensées de Wei Wuxian devenaient déjà floues. Les lèvres qui se pressaient au siennes tremblaient légèrement. Il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant dans ce reliquat de retenue, bientôt démenti quand l'autre ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser courir ses dents contre sa lèvre inférieure. Emporté par ces nouvelles sensations, Wei Wuxian laissa échapper un autre son, plus fort, dont il ne saurait jamais dire s'il s'agissait de plaisir ou de surprise. Il sentit la nymphe se figer au dessus de lui. Soudain, il n'y eut plus que la caresses des boucles de son inconnue. Wei Wuxian tenta vaguement de se libérer de la main qui le retenait au sol, sans savoir s'il voulait continuer le baiser ou découvrir qui avait pris de telles libertés avec le maître des Enfers. Le poids qui le tenait en place s'accentua puis disparut déjà, il entendait quelqu'un s'enfuir en courant. Encore abasourdi, les muscles liquéfiés, Wei Wuxian mis trop longtemps à se relever pour apercevoir la personne à l'origine du baiser.

Distraitement, il se mordit les lèvres, puis bondit sur ses pieds. Il était presque certain que l'autre était repartis dans les bois. Il siffla Cerbère et s'y engagea d'un pas rapide, l'esprit en ébullition.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes sans rien voir, suivi une rivière, et finit par tomber sur Lan Wangji, qui semblait perdre une bataille contre la tige des iris d'eau qui était en train d'éclore dans un méandre de l'eau. Wei Wuxian se glissa à travers les joncs jusqu'à la berge et réprima un rire quand il vit le jeune dieu se raidir pour ne pas sursauter. Quand il se retourna, les yeux pleins d'éclairs, Wei Wuxian le salua poliment et l'autre lui rendit la pareille du bout des lèvres avant de recommencer à se battre contre les iris.

« As-tu vu une nymphe ?, demanda-t-il. »

Lan Wangji se figea.

« Une nymphe, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Pourquoi ? »

Wei Wuxian hésita. Un reste de pudeur, ou peut-être l'envie de dissimuler son inexpérience, le fit hausser les épaules.

« Oh, j'étais en train de parler avec l'une d'entre elles tantôt, et elle s'est cachée pour jouer… Depuis, je suis incapable de la retrouver. »

C'était bien mieux que d'admettre que depuis qu'il avait élu résidence dans les Enfers, les propositions à son encontre s'étaient taries. Il avait supposé que l'air du royaume des morts devait écœurer les olympiens et effrayer les mortels. Quant à ce qui précédait… Ma foi, les Olympiens n'existaient pas encore en nombre suffisant et il avait toujours eu d'autres priorités malgré lui. Impatient maintenant d'écourter la rencontre avec Lan Wangji qui avait réussi à rompre la tige de trois fleurs et qui en sélectionner une quatrième, il le salua et pris rapidement son congé.

Il passa le reste de la journée à traverser les bois en espérant que la jeune nymphe qui l'avait pris par surprise oserait se montrer, mais personne ne lui apparu jamais.

Après cela, ils ne se virent plus pendant des années.

.

Wei Wuxian repris ses projets, et il finit par se souvenir de la vieille idée qu'il avait soumise à Lan Qiren pour rencontrer ses enfants : renouveler les rares espèces de places qui survivaient aux Enfers. N'écoutant que son sens du chaos et de la provocation, il lui demanda audience et exposa son projet.

Lan Qiren réagit avec la colère et le mépris qu'on pouvait attendre – il craignait que Wei Wuxian ne profite de son inattention pour lui raser la barbe dont il était si fier ou qu'il ait en tête une autre farce inimaginable.

Wei Wuxian alla au royaume des mers se plaindre à son frère qui haussa un sourcil, lui rappela que les Enfers était par définition le moins accueillant des trois et qu'il devait déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir les quelques plantes qui y survivaient, et fit de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre à quel point sa requête n'était pas raisonnable. C'était un discours similaire en tout point à celui que lui avait tenu Wen Qing lorsqu'il avait exposé son projet.

Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait d'un combat perdu d'avance, puisque Wei Wuxian était allergique au raisonnable. Le maître des Enfers s'en alla donc voir Jin Guangshan. Celui-ci le considéra du haut de son trône, songea à tenter de le raisonner, et puis choisit une voie plus sage.

« Je verrai ce que nous pourrons faire, promit-il. »

Il avait le projet d'en parler, mais une belle jeunesse attira son attention chez les mortels la semaine suivante et oublia tout de l'étrange requête de celui qu'il avait nommé comme responsable du monde des morts.

.

Un an plus tard, Wei Wuxian revint à la charge. Plutôt que de demander un entretien privé, il arriva pour un banquet organisé par le maître de l'Olympe accompagné des rares nymphes qui peuplaient les fleuves des Enfers. Wen Ning avait réussi à grand peine à le convaincre de ne pas prendre Cerbère avec lui en soulignant qu'il se sentirait trop seul dans des Enfers aussi dépeuplés. C'était un mensonge éhonté, soufflé par sa sœur, qui ne visait qu'à s'assurer que Cerbère continue de chasser les âmes qui tenteraient de s'échapper comme à chaque fois que les lieux manquaient de personnel.

Il exposa ses projets en ignorant les reproches qu'on chuchotait dans son dos. Quelle impudence de faire autant de bruit pour une affaire aussi absurde !

Jin Guangshan considéra de nouveau sa requête en dissimulant sa lassitude et se tourna vers Lan Qiren :

« Est-ce possible ?, demanda-t-il.

-C'est au moins hautement improbable, répondit le dieu des récoltes. Les Enfers ne sont pas mon domaine d'expertise, mais si rien n'a poussé pendant des millénaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses changeraient maintenant. »

Jin Guangshan hocha pensivement la tête et finit par se tourner vers la déesse en charge des forges :

« Jiang Yanli, je te demande de forger cent reproductions de plantes de la surface pour ton frère, ordonna-t-il. Pendant le temps où tu accompliras cette tâches, tu auras le droit de récupérer les pierres et les métaux qui t'intéressent dans les offrandes que nous font les mortels. »

Le maître de l'Olympe se tourna de nouveau vers Wei Wuxian :

« Il est impossible de créer la vie là où les morts règnent, rappela-t-il. Les mains expertes de ta sœur devront suffire. »

C'était une réponse imparable. Elle était assez généreuse pour arrêter toute plainte de Wei Wuxian et assez retorse et insatisfaisante pour que les autres invités se sentent vengés. Le souverain des Enfers ne répliqua pas, par amour pour sa sœur. Elle se doutait de sa déception, et coula en réponse des plantes de fer et d'airain que nul n'avait réussi à imaginer et dont les volutes s'élevaient et illuminait la brume des Enfers.

« Bien fait pour toi, estima Wen Qing. Si les Enfers étaient plus convoités, tu seras incapable d'être assez politiques pour les conserver ! »

.

Lan Wangji ne découvrit l'idée de Wei Wuxian qu'en rentrant de l'une de ses promenades chez les mortels. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas beaucoup accordé d'importances aux drames qui agitaient les olympiens. On l'invita à rire de la requête du maître des Enfers il ne rit pas. On l'invita à confirmer la réponse de son oncle il admit que son analyse semblait correcte. Il s'occupa des boutures d'arbres fruitiers qu'il avait rapporté chez les mortels, passa plusieurs jours chez son frère et son père et refit bientôt ses bagages pour repartir chez les humains.

.

« Lan Wangji ! »

Le cri tonitruant de Wei Wuxian avait été annoncé par les aboiement discordants de Cerbère qui avait senti l'odeur du jeune dieu et qu'il assimilait depuis longtemps à des caresses qui ne seraient pas associés au sens de l'humour de son maître. Par conséquent, il préférait depuis longtemps rester aux côtés de Lan Wangji lorsque les deux dieux se croisaient chez les mortels.

La réponse négative des dieux ou les commérages des Olympiens n'avait pas entaché l'énergie de Wei Wuxian, qui se demandait comment il pouvait taquiner Lan Wangji.

« Tes collectes ont été bonnes ?, demanda-t-il. »

Le panier était presque vide, mais Lan Wangji hocha tout de même la tête. Wei Wuxian rit :

« Comment ? Les fleurs ne s'ouvrent plus à ton arrivée ? Perdrais-tu la main ?

-Non. »

Wei Wuxian rit de nouveau et sauta sur une pierre où il s'installa comme s'il était sur un fauteuil confortable. Il observa Lan Wangji entre ses cils.

« Lan Qiren a définitivement l'œil pour la beauté, dit-il pour combler le silence. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour te trouver avec ton frère, mais il vous a choisi comme il choisi ses grains – croissance et beauté assurée. »

Cela lui valut un regard stupéfait, qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il était plutôt déçu de ne pas avoir fait rougir son compagnon, qui s'absorbait de nouveau en grattant deux des trois museaux de Cerbère.

« Les fleurs dans ton royaume, commença Lan Wangji brusquement pour s'arrêter aussitôt. »

Wei Wuxian haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Ce que m'a fait ma sœur ? C'était adorable de sa part ! J'ai invité les gens à venir les regarder, mais j'ai fini par lui dire d'en faire deux supplémentaires pour qu'ils puissent les admirer là-haut ! Evidemment, son paon de mari a fait une crise de jalousie et a refusé d'avoir dans sa maison quelque chose capable d'éclipser sa beauté… Elle a finit par les offrir à Jiang Cheng. C'est stupide ! Il a tenté de les mettre en valeur, mais il estime que du coup ses fonds de coraux ne sont plus assez mis en valeur… »

Un silence. Lan Wangji avala sa salive.

« Viens dans les serres de mon père. »

Wei Wuxian en tomba de son siège.

« Pardon ?

-Les serres de mon oncle, répéta le jeune dieu.

-J'ai bien entendu, mais enfin, non ! »

Il lança un regard suspicieux à Lan Wangji.

« Tu n'es pas en train de vouloir te venger, hein ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de supporter les sorts de silence de ton oncle pendant qu'il me fait la morale jusqu'à en devenir écarlate ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il dira, s'il me voit traîner chez lui ? »

Un moment de silence, encore. Lan Wangji détourna la tête, avala sa salive.

« Sur quoi travailles-tu ?, demanda-t-il. »

Wei Wuxian accepta le changement de sujet avec enthousiasme et ils passèrent plusieurs heures sur ses plans pour améliorer les prisons des titans.

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Wen Ning rapporta qu'on avait vu Lan Wangji près de plusieurs entrées des Enfers. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Wei Wuxian enfila ses sandales et sorti de son domaine. Il ne lui fallut que quelque minutes pour trouver le dieu, qui s'était assis sur un roc et semblait attendre. Contrairement à son habitude, son panier de jonc n'était pas rempli de fleurs à côté de lui.

« Mauvaise collecte à nouveau ?, s'amusa Wei Wuxian. Fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre, il ne faudrait pas que les Olympiens cessent de chanter tes louanges. »

Celui lui valu un regard légèrement vexé mais Lan Wangji se détourna bien vite pour en sortir deux plants qu'il tendit à Wei Wuxian.

« Expérience, expliqua-t-il. »

Wei Wuxian les prit sans comprendre, les observa plusieurs minutes et soudain, réalisa.

« Oh ! Mais c'est que tu me ferais presque rougir comme une jeune innocente !, s'exclama-t-il. Où les as-tu trouvé ? Tu penses que cela va marcher ?

-Grotte de Psychro. Pas besoin de soleil. »

Wei Wuxian siffla doucement entre ses dents et considéra les plants avec encore plus d'attention. Il finit par relever le visage vers Lan Wangji qui attendait patiemment pour le gratifier d'un énorme sourire.

« Bien ! Est-ce que tu veux… »

Mais la voix de Lan Qiren se fit entendre. Lan Wangji se détourna et disparu rapidement entre les arbres.

.

Leur rencontre suivante ne fut pas fortuite. Wei Wuxian avait demandé aux nymphes qui s'étaient installées près des entrées des Enfers de le prévenir si elles voyaient Lan Wangji. Elles avaient considéré la requête avec prudence – toutes les nymphes qui avaient choisi de se lier à des plantes était sans doute les défenseures les plus ardentes de Lan Wangji – jusqu'à ce qu'il explique qu'il voulait seulement le remercier d'un cadeau.

Des deux plants qu'il avait ramené, celui qu'il avait mis dans le pré des asphodèles avait bien pris et portait de petites fleurs rouges qui se mariaient très bien au blanc grisé des fleurs. Il avait voulu garder l'autre dans ses appartements, mais elle avait été emportée par l'avalanche d'une pile instables de notes. À cela, Wen Qing avait haussé un sourcil et avait seulement commenté :

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais trop distrait pour que les plantes te survivent ! Heureusement que Cerbère sait chasser, sinon il serait mort de faim depuis des lustres ! »

Son frère avait sélectionné deux tiges dont il avait pu faire des boutures qui avaient rejoint les Champs Élysées sans que Wei Wuxian n'ose s'y opposer. Quelques fleurs rouges avaient tenté d'éclore au bout de tiges rachitiques avant de se dessécher et de mourir.

Quand les nymphes relayèrent que Lan Wangji était près, Wei Wuxian saisit un médaillon enchanté qu'une vieille âme avait offerte à Charon en échange de la traversée, et se précipita vers la sortie, sous le regard railleur de Wen Qing.

« Elles ont pris !, annonça-t-il joyeusement dès que Lan Wangji le vit. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux en faire grandir d'autres ? Wen Ning a essayé, mais il pense que les Enfers sont trop corrosifs pour leur permettre de prendre racine correctement d'elles-mêmes. »

L'enthousiasme le traversait et il partit dans un long monologue à propos de ses projets s'ils parvenaient à diversifier la flore de son domaine, que Lan Wangji écouta patiemment.

« Ah !, s'interrompit soudain Wei Wuxian au milieu d'une longue digression. Le remerciement ! »

Il fouilla dans sa bourse, saisit la pierre montée, qui reflétait la lumière dorée du couchant.

« Voilà ! Elle offre la paix et l'abondance à qui le porte.

-Inutile. »

Wei Wuxian ouvrit de grand yeux.

« Absolument pas ! Tu m'as rendu un service et il faut bien que je te remercie ! Et ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin dans les Enfers. Si je veux de la paix et de l'abondance, je n'ai qu'à me rendre aux Champs Élysées et le problème est réglé. »

Lan Wangji pinça les lèvres et refusa de nouveau. Wei Wuxian insista à plusieurs reprise, et finit par se convaincre que son interlocuteur craignait une nouvelle plaisanterie de sa part. Il décida donc de prouver ses bonnes intention en glissant le pendentif dans les replis du chiton du dieu. S'en suivit un jeu d'empoignade cocasse qui s'arrêta brusquement quand la voix de Lan Qiren résonna au loin :

« Lan Wangji ! Lan Wangji ! Il est l'heure ! »

À cet instant, Wei Wuxian avait réussi à emprisonner les poignets de Lan Wangji et tentait de voir comment lui glisser le talisman autour du coup sans que l'autre ne se libère. Quand il leva les yeux, ils découvrit le visage de son compagnon tout proche et ses pensées devinrent une sorte de son étouffé. Il ne réfléchit pas au-delà d'un vague :

« Je parie que ton père hurlera si… »

Et il tira Lan Wangji vers l'entrée des Enfers, utilisant pour la première fois avec lui toute sa force divine. Comme l'autre eut un geste pour se libérer, il le saisit par la taille et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule. La situation incongrue et vaguement ridicule laissa Lan Wangji anormalement raide et silencieux.

« C'est juste pour un petit moment, se sentit obligé de préciser Wei Wuxian. »

Pourtant, il porta Lan Wangji jusqu'à l'Achéron et le déposa dans la barque de Charon. Plutôt que de le traverser comme les âmes des morts, il le manœuvra pour remonter le courant. Au fond de la barque, Lan Wangji se repositionna avec le plus de dignité possible et regarda curieusement autour de lui.

« C'est vrai, tu n'es jamais venu !, s'exclama Wei Wuxian. Laisse-moi te guider, ce serait dommage que tu repartes sans voir mon royaume ! »

Il dirigea la barque avec plus d'énergie encore pour remonter le courant jusqu'à atteindre l'embouchure où bouillonnaient les eaux du Cocyte. Wei Wuxian siffla une courte mélodie et les eaux s'apaisèrent pour lui permettre de le remonter.

« L'eau est salée, expliqua-t-il après quelques secondes. C'est une plaie pour mes projets, évidemment, parce que rien ne pousse sur les rives… »

Lan Wangji l'écouta parler et ne sursauta pas quand il entendu Cerbère aboyer joyeusement pour saluer le retour de son maître. Il regardait autour de lui les formes sombres et désolées qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans l'ombre. À côté de lui, Wei Wuxian lui décrivait l'organisation de son domaine, inconscient de la manière dont il répondait à son retour dans son royaume. Pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait vu qu'à l'extérieur, où la lumière du soleil réduisait ses pouvoir, la transformation était saisissante. L'aura noire des Enfers le nourrissait et rougeoyait autour de lui, accentuant les ombres de son visage, le rendant soudain plus caverneux et indéchiffrable. Sa présence devenait écrasante et annonçait à tout ceux qui croisaient son chemin qu'il était leur souverain. On remarquait plus facilement les muscles de ses bras et de son dos, ses jambes solides et les cicatrices qu'il avait collecté pendant la guerre contre les titans, et on se souvenait qu'il était la personne qui les empêchaient de sortir de leur prison. Cette vision-là était responsable de la prudence de la plupart des Olympiens, mais là était l'effet des Enfers sur tout le monde Wei Wuxian était leur seigneur et les changements qui s'opéraient autour de lui étaient seulement leur forme la plus visible.

Même dans un être qui avait grandi à la lumière du soleil divin et dans l'ombre luxuriante des forêts olympiennes comme Lan Wangji, l'influence des Enfers se faisait sentir. Sa beauté, que les poète avaient toujours décrite comme gravée dans le marbre, devenait soudain fragile, à l'image des jeunes soldats qu'on exaltait parce qu'on savait qu'il risquaient d'être coupés dans la fleur de l'âge. Les ombres de son visage s'accentuaient autour de sa mine grave tandis que ses yeux gagnaient la profondeur de la mélancolie. On se rappelait soudain que même s'il était jeune pour un Olympien, il avait déjà traversé plusieurs générations humaines et elles avaient laissé leur trace. Wei Wuxian tourna son regard vers lui, le vit changé, et fut soulagé de voir que les Enfers n'avait pas flétrit son apparence, contrairement à celles d'autres Olympiens.

Enfin, la brume se déchira et la porte d'airain des Enfers apparut. Wei Wuxian manœuvra la barque pour que Lan Wangji puisse sauter à terre facilement, le suivit et laissa courir ses doigts sur le bois. La barque trembla et tourna sur elle-même pour retrouver Charon.

« Bon !, s'exclama Wei Wuxian. Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais voir en particulier, ou je te fais le tour du propriétaire ?

-Mmh.

-Génial ! On commence par la salle du jugement ! »

Il lui pris le bras pour l'entraîner dans son domaine. Ils firent une longue pause pour admirer les fleurs que Lan Wangji avait offertes et qui s'étaient acclimatées de leurs nouvelles conditions. Ils parcoururent ensuite la prairie des asphodèles où les âmes des morts communs reposaient ensemble au milieu des hautes tiges. Les âmes s'animaient légèrement sur leur passage, rappelées à un souvenir de leur vie par la puissance de leur seigneur, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était accompagnée d'une sorte d'aura frissonnante comme le rêve d'un vieux souvenir. Wei Wuxian s'apprêtait à le guider vers l'Erèbe quand Lan Wangji l'arrêta :

« Huit heures et demi, annonça-t-il.

-Oh ! Oui. Allons… »

Il s'arrêta, secoua la tête.

« Les cuisines n'ont rien pour toi, annonça-t-il. La prochaine fois ? Il faut que je leur demande de faire des stocks pour les visiteurs, mais comme Nie Huaisang vient toujours avec ses bouteilles et que Jiang Cheng ne jure que par la cuisine de notre sœur… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Mmh.

-La prochaine fois !, répéta Wei Wuxian avec conviction. Mais pour le moment…

-La prochaine fois, confirma gravement Lan Wangji. »

Avec un sourire, Wei Wuxian utilisa ses pouvoirs pour les téléporter à l'entrée et le laissa partir. Il aurait sans doute pu lui proposer de venir avec lui expliquer à son père où était passé son fils chéri – ou au moins voir quelles excuses pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'aussi honnête et direct que Lan Wangji… Mais il estimait qu'il avait assez semé de chaos pour la journée.

.

Les jours suivants, Wei Wuxian avait le projet de faire un détour par l'Olympe pour convaincre sa sœur de lui offrir de ses conserves. Il aurait pu le faire, d'ailleurs. Cependant, une semaine plus tard déjà, il avait d'autres ennuis à régler. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas seulement une distraction ni du fait de Wei Wuxian. Telle que les choses se passèrent véritablement, cela n'avait même rien à voir avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, sa réputation était déjà assez affirmée pour qu'il n'y deviennent mêlé à son corps défendant.

Cela avait commencé par une scène habituelle sur le mont Olympe : Jin Guangshan avait trouvé un autre mortel à son goût et avait réussi à s'assurer assez de soutien pour avoir l'espoir de se faufiler chez les humains sans déclencher la suspicion de son épouse. Il était venu, avait vu, avait séduit et était repartit content. Il revint. Évidemment, au bout de quelques disparitions inexpliquées, son épouse avait compris ce qu'il se passait et ses yeux furieux se dardaient chez les mortels pour identifier qui avait gagné les faveurs de son époux. Elle le trouva, et c'est là où les choses devinrent un peu plus tragiques qu'à leur habitude. La conquête de Jin Guangshan était le dernier fils d'une famille de dix enfants qui avaient tous vécu jusqu'à l'âge adulte tous étaient mariés et la plupart commençaient à leur tour une famille nombreuse. Rien de surprenant en soit, mais cette fois, la colère de la déesse ne se porta pas uniquement sur la jeunesse insolente qui lui avait pris l'attention de son maris, mais sur toute sa famille.

Une épidémie mystérieuse commença alors à affecter les enfants des uns et des autres, puis les adultes. Ils dépérissaient lentement malgré toute l'inventivité des médecins qu'on fit venir à leur chevet. Évidemment, les cieux commencèrent à bruisser de milles prières pour la santé de l'un ou de l'autre. Jin Guangshan choisit de laisser l'orage passer, revint vers son épouse pour l'amadouer et espéra qu'elle se calmerait assez pour ne pas les laisser mourir. Il refusa donc d'aller les guérir lui-même, affirmant que leur maladie était au-delà de ses compétences.

C'était une étrange réponse de sa part et les langues s'agitèrent en conséquence. On se demanda quel Olympien pourrait exercer une telle vengeance. Les escapades de Jin Guangshan n'étaient connu que de deux personnes qui avaient jurer de n'en souffler mot et de son épouse aucun ne parla. Par conséquent, par manque de coupable évident, la faute retomba sur Wei Wuxian. N'avait-il pas plaisanté récemment que son royaume était bien vide maintenant que la plupart des morts de la guerre de Troie s'étaient réincarnés ? Et puis, qui sait ce que sa demande pour faire reverdir ses terres pouvait masquer de perfidie ? N'était-ce pas là la marque de ses amusements dangereux ?

La rumeur couru et s'amplifia puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à raconter.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train encore de faire !, hurla Jiang Cheng en passant la porte du palais des Enfers. »

Wei Wuxian releva la tête, regarda les pièces qu'il était en train d'enchanter et regarda de nouveau son frère.

« Tu veux dire, ma tentative pour gagner du…

-Mais non, crétin ! Chez les mortels ! Tout le monde ne parle que ça, et j'ai déjà eu dix personnes qui ont occupé ma salle d'audience pour que je vienne te prévenir ! Comment est-ce que tu pouvais penser que personne ne remarquerait ce que tu as fait ?

-Ce que j'ai fait, répéta Wei Wuxian. C'est-à-dire ? »

Il se gratta la tête, surpris. Il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tour qu'il avait joué à Qin Su quelques jours auparavant mais il était incapable de voir ce dont parlait son frère. Jiang Cheng était habitué à ce que ses remontrances, même justifiées, ne rencontrent que l'expression de la plus grande innocence de la part de son frère. Il ne crut donc pas une seconde à ses protestations. À force de cris et d'accusation, Wei Wuxian commença à comprendre la situation – et fut par conséquent encore plus interloqué. Jiang Cheng, fatigué de voir que ses efforts ne portaient pas leur fruits tourna les talons en marmonnant qu'il s'en lavait les mains.

Wei Wuxian prévint donc Wen Qing, écouta d'une seule oreille ses recommandations et s'en alla chez les mortels examiner la situation.

Il reconnu la malédiction de la maîtresse de l'Olympe, hésita longtemps puis décida de supprimer seulement les symptômes les plus dangereux – il ne voulait pas subir son courroux pour avoir annulé totalement sa malédiction.

Évidemment, cet aller-retour ne passa pas inaperçu, tout comme l'amélioration qui en découla. On en tira la conclusion la plus évidente : la scène de Jiang Cheng avait suffit, Wei Wuxian était bel et bien responsable et les choses pouvaient rentrer dans l'ordre. La souveraine de l'Olympe finit par admettre que sa colère avait dépassé son intention et se borna à laisser des séquelles à l'amant de son mari pendant que sa famille se rétablissait enfin.

Cependant, le mal était fait : les invitations en direction du maître des Enfers se tarirent de plus belle. Il se concentra donc sur ses affaires internes, mais ne résista pas à remonter quelques fois pour le simple plaisir de voir les visages se fermer et les rumeurs recommencer. À ce niveau de réputation, il avait appris à en tirer le peu de plaisirs liés pour effrayer les jeunes dieux et traitait le reste avec nonchalance. Qui oserait faire autre chose que de parler quand il gardait les titans, hécatonchires et autres créatures qui faisaient trembler les Olympiens ?

Personne ne lui rapporta le coup d'éclat du fils de Lan Qiren qui avait lancé à une cantonade surprise que seule la balance de son frère pouvait juger de la culpabilité de Wei Wuxian on l'attribua à son affection pour le dieu la justice et personne n'alla chercher plus loin.

.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Lan Wangji se concentra de plus en plus sur les affaires des mortels. Il prit l'habitude de se poster régulièrement devant l'entrée des Enfers la plus proche et attendre la venue de Wei Wuxian pour l'entraîner avec lui dans ses expéditions – pour résoudre des conflits ou se débarrasser des monstres. Par conséquent, Wen Quing et Wen Ning s'habituèrent à voir leur ami disparaître de manière aléatoire et revenir avec des histoires invraisemblables à propos du dieu.

« J'ai réussi à le traîner dans le lupanar pour avoir plus d'explications, mais il n'a pas tenu plus de quelques minutes avant de me traîner dehors après avoir donné quelques pièces à la fille qui nous donnait les informations… »

« Bon, donc, les deux demoiselles qui vendaient leurs bouquets étaient en train de l'admirer et de se demander si ce n'était pas un demi-dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je les ai entendu, j'ai acheté la moitié de leur panier, j'ai sauté sur un balcon et j'ai commencé à improviser un poème sur sa beauté en le couvrant de fleurs. Il n'a pas trouvé les rimes très recherchées… »

« La famille de la mariée était persuadé que la beauté de leur fille valaient toutes les insultes qu'ils pouvaient jeter à son fiancé. Alors je n'ai pas résisté : je me suis transformé en une jeune demoiselle encore plus jolie et j'ai passé tout le banquet sur les genoux de Lan Wangji. J'étais persuadé qu'au bout de quelques minutes, j'allais me trouver par terre, mais il n'a rien dit de toute la soirée ! Il devait considérer que c'était juste ou je ne sais quoi… Il a même failli défier en duel l'un des frère de la mariée qui m'insultait ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de lui. »

.

Et puis il y eut la fois où deux âmes échappèrent à la surveillance de Cerbères et revinrent chez les vivants. Wei Wuxian croisa Lan Wangji, l'entraîna dans sa poursuite et après quelques heures d'efforts, les deux fantômes durent regagner les rives du Styx.

Wei Wuxian essuya la sueur de son front et se rappela soudain de ses promesses :

« Je te dois combien de repas, maintenant ?, s'amusa-t-il. Dix ? Vingt ? C'est assez pour te garantir des vacances dans mon royaume, si un jour tu veux échapper aux Olympiens !

-Oui.

-Oui, quoi ? J'ai bien compté ? Ou tu veux passer des vacances dans mon palais ?

-Mmh. »

Wei Wuxian éclata de rire.

« Si tu le prends comme ça, autant commencé ce soir ! »

Il le saisit par le bras et les téléporta jusqu'au palais. Il installa son visiteur dans un salon et s'éclipsa pour prévenir les cuisines qu'il entretenait un olympien. Bientôt, les fourneaux ronflaient d'une façon paniquée et Wei Wuxian put revenir dans le salon, pour découvrir que Lan Wangji avait été rejoint par Wen Qing et Wen Ning. L'aînée lui adressa un regard furieux mais garda ses commentaires pour elle-même. Wen Ning se tordait les mains conscient de la tension dans la pièce.

« C'est bien que tu ramènes un ami, bafouilla-t-il avant qu'un regard noir de sa sœur ne le fasse taire. »

Wei Wuxian tenta de s'expliquer, mais rien n'était convaincant puisqu'il n'avait agit que guidé par un instinct qu'il ne savait pas nommer. Alors que la discussion menaçait de s'éterniser, Lan Wangji se racla la gorge et attendit que l'attention se reporte sur lui.

« Je prends des vacances ici, affirma-t-il. »

Wen Qing pâlit, Wen Ning sourit et Wei Wuxian s'étouffa avec sa salive.

.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, Wei Ying prit ses devoirs d'hôte très au sérieux. Il ne laissa pas Lan Zhan manquer un seul recoin de l'Enfer, aussi désertique ou isolé soit-il – et il y en avait beaucoup. Il était vaguement conscient que les mécanismes du royaume souterrain n'intéressait probablement que lui, mais Lan Zhan ne marqua aucune impatience. Cela eut pour résultat que dès la fin de la semaine, on trouva le souverain des Enfers et son hôte en train de creuser la terre dans les Champs Elysées pour récupérer des échantillons de terre et plusieurs plantes, qui se retrouvèrent dans un bureau que Wei Ying libéra pour l'occasion. Lan Zhan s'y retirait souvent plusieurs heures pendant que le maître de maison vaquait aux tâches courantes qu'il n'avait pas pu déléguer. Ils se retrouvaient ensemble pour manger plus tard. Les domestiques apprirent rapidement à demander à Lan Zhan de porter le repas de leur maître pour l'obliger à se sustenter – chose qu'il avait coutume d'oublier dès qu'il était plongé dans ses affaires.

« Tu es sûr que la surface ne te manque pas ?, demanda Wei Ying lors de l'un de ses repas. »

Lan Zhan cligna des yeux et considéra la question.

« Le soleil, finit-il par dire. »

La réponse amusa Wei Wuxian, qui entretenait parfois la suspicion que Lan Zhan était plus fait d'écorce et de sève que de chair et de sang.

« Demain, nous irons promener Cerbère, annonça-t-il. Ne va pas dire que nous t'avons privé de tous les plaisirs du dessus! »

De toutes les idées de Wei Ying, ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure. Il avait oublié que Lan Qiren n'avait pas vu son fils depuis des semaines et remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Personne n'avait osé mentionner le dieu des Enfers et ses questions restaient sans réponse.

Ainsi, quand Cerbère sorti en jappant de l'entrée des Enfers, Wei Ying et Lan Zhan derrière lui, les nymphes se précipitèrent pour prévenir le dieu des moissons. Par conséquent, le soir même, c'était un père et un frère éploré qui se présentèrent à la porte de Enfers. Charon les laissa passer sans trop faire de résistance – ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de résister aux Olympiens. Lan Qiren fut conduit dans la salle d'audience pendant que son fils alla rejoindre son frère. Lorsque le dieu des moissons exposa la situation au maître des lieux, il se gratta la tête et déclara :

« Lan Wangji est en vacances ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de décider quand il rentrera ? »

Lan Qiren argumenta, tempêta, dénonça la tyrannie de Wei Wuxian, mais dans un palais qui n'était peuplé que par Wen Qing, Wen Ning, les domestiques et les ombres des morts, ses cris restèrent sans réponse. Il finit par partir lorsque Lan Xichen, qui avait demandé à voir son frère, revint, le visage apaisé. Il maintint que Lan Zhan allait bien et qu'ils seraient probablement invités à dîner bientôt et entraîna son père vers la sortie.

Lorsque l'invitation à dîner parvint, Lan Qiren refusa. Il n'avait pas confiance en Wei Wuxian pour ne pas tenter de leur faire manger des fruits des Enfers ou d'autres amusements qui le laisserait ridiculisé. C'était un risque vraisemblable, mais le dieu avait tendance à surestimer la capacité de planification de Wei Wuxian. Il se serait certainement moqué de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais, par respect pour Lan Zhan et son frère, il ne l'aurait pas planifié.

.

Deux semaines passèrent. Lan Qiren, à bout d'argument et de patience se résolu à aller voir Jiang Cheng, en espérant que le frère de Wei Wuxian serait à même de le raisonner. Celui-ci grimaça :

« Parce que je peux changer ce qu'il a décidé de faire ? Si c'était le cas, les grec auraient gagné beaucoup plus tôt sur Troie ! »

.

Aux Enfers, Wen Quing ne faisait plus aucun commentaire sur l'acclimatation si volontaire de leur invité à un endroit aussi peu attrayant que le royaume des morts. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprise de souligner que ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de se mettre les Olympiens à dos, et, devant le peu de cas que faisait son ami avait renoncé. Wen Ning avait commencé par fuir les regards glaciaires de Lan Zhan, mais avait fini par atteindre une sorte d'entente cordiale lorsqu'ils collaborèrent pour éviter un énième chahut lors des jugements de Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan avec ses sorts de silence pendant que Wen Ning laisser éclater la puissance qu'il réprimait usuellement. Wei Wuxian, qui avait pourtant prévu le chaos et la manière de le laisser mourir se retrouva devant un tribunal des âmes presque trop calme à son goût, mais remercia chaudement ses deux compagnons. Peu après, le titan et Lan Zhan eurent une conversation dont personne ne compris la teneur, à l'issue de laquelle leur invité récupéra la gestion du verger du domaine divin pour toute la durée de son séjour.

.

Devant les supplications de Lan Qiren et malgré les conseils de son époux, Jin Yanli accepta d'envoyer une lettre à son frère. Peut-être formula-t-elle ses reproches avec trop de douceur, car il y répondit à côté dans une longue lettre qui louait l'aide que lui apportait Lan Zhan et le plaisir de voir ses sorts de silence s'appliquer aux plaignants qui ne savaient pas s'arrêter lorsqu'on jugeait leurs âmes.

Wei Ying avait compris, bien sûr, que Lan Zhan ne buvait pas d'alcool. Par conséquent, il s'était mis en tête de le voir saoul.

« C'est mon anniversaire !, annonça-t-il un soir, en ramenant une des meilleures bouteilles de Nie Huaisang. »

Wen Quing s'étouffa avec un bout de pain, Wen Ning eu l'air absolument désolé de ne pas avoir préparé de cadeau – pour une occasion que son ami venait d'inventer – et Lan Zhan ne fit aucun commentaire. Porté par son énergie, Wei Ying continua de maintenir son mensonge pendant le repas et réclama des toasts. Il ouvrit l'amphore et versa des parts généreuses dans les quatre verres sans laisser le temps à Lan Zhan de couvrir le sien.

Wen Ning improvisa une formule et Wei Wuxian ne plongea le nez dans son verre qu'au moment où il vit Lan Zhan avaler sa première gorgée en cachant sa grimace. Il resservi les quatre verres, demanda à Wen Qing une autre bénédiction, et retient son fou-rire en voyant que Lan Zhan se forçait à boire de nouveau pour ne pas sembler impoli. Il but de nouveau et failli s'étouffer en entendant un bruit sourd en face de lui. Lan Zhan s'était écroulé sur la table. Wen Ning pris son pouls et secoua la tête d'un air désolé :

« Il est cuit, annonça-t-il. »

Sa sœur posa son propre vers avec un claquement sec.

« Parfois, dit-elle en direction de Wei Ying, je me demande si tu apprécies sa compagnie ou si tu cherches au contraire à le traumatiser pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. »

Son ami protesta tout haut de son innocence en chargeant Lan Zhan sur ses épaules. Il était déçu de la tournure des événements et considéra quelques secondes l'idée de coller une barbe respectable sur le visage du dieu en le déposant sur son matelas. Il était curieuse de voir ce que l'air de barbu respectable qu'affectaient Lan Qiren ou Jin Guangshan donnera sur le visage déjà trop sérieux de Lan Zhan.

Perdu dans sa rêverie et dans les courbes douces du visage qui reposait sur l'oreiller, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Lan Zhan avait ouvert les yeux. Il sursauta donc en sentant une main se refermer sur son poignet. Sans tenir compte de cette réaction, Lan Zhan l'obligea à tendre sa main autour de son visage et la fit tourner sous ses yeux.

« Hey, ma main est si intéressante que ça ?, s'amusa Wei Ying. »

Un son vaguement affirmatif lui répondu pendant que Lan Zhan continuait ses manipulations attentives.

« J'ai un problème ?, finit par s'inquiéter Wei Ying. Tu perçois quelque chose de bizarre ?

-Non. »

Pourtant, quand il tenta de récupérer main et poignet, Lan Zhan raffermit sa prise. C'est à ce moment-là que Wei ing compris que son compagnon était ivre. Il éclata de rire, le laissa jouer avec sa main en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de cette victoire inattendue.

« Je me demande à quel type de saoul tu ressemble, Lan Zhan. Est-ce que tu es le genre qui est fasciné par tous les petits détails ? Est-ce que tu es… Oh ! »

Il se frotta mentalement les mains devant l'idée qui venait de le traverser.

« Lan Zhaaaaaaaaan, murmura-t-il, dis-moi… Est-ce que tu as déjà désobéit à ton père ? »

Son ami relâcha immédiatement la main de Wei Ying, qui tomba donc en travers de son nez et détourna le visage.

« Oui, chuchota-t-il. »

Wei Ying rit de nouveau.

« Ooooh, mais c'est que tu es un vrai rebelle, s'amusa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Planté une plante dans un pot qui ne lui était pas destiné ? Quelque chose d'encore plus insignifiant.

« Non.

-Alors quoi ?, gémit-il. »

Un silence. Lan Zhan releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son interlocuteur avec une mine étonnamment sérieuse pour un homme qui avait toujours un main posée en travers de son nez et de ses joues.

« Devine.

-Devine !, répéta Wei Ying. Mais je suis mauvais pour les devinettes ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux compliquer les choses ! Je te jure que je garderai ton secret !

-Devine. »

Après quelques grognements de fin de monde et d'autres supplications inutiles, Wei Ying tenta d'autres suppositions qui n'aboutirent à rien. Il se lassa du jeu et demanda à la place :

« Tu penses rester encore longtemps ici ? »

La question lui valu un autre regard grave.

« Je resterai, énonça soigneusement Lan Zhan.

-Hey ! Mais ce n'est pas une réponse, ça !, s'amusa son compagnon. »

Mais l'expression qui lui faisait face ne changea pas.

« Je resterai, répéta encore Lan Zhan. »

Comme Wei Ying protestait toujours en retenant un fou-rire, il saisit l'encolure de son chiton et le fit basculer sur le lit. Wei Ying cessa de rire, la bouche plein de l'étoffe que portait Lan Zhan. Il tenta de se relever, mais déjà les bras de son invité s'étaient refermés autour de lui comme deux barres d'aciers. Wei Ying rit, protesta, mit sur le compte de ses efforts son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il finit par laisser tomber et posa son front contre le torse de Lan Zhan.

« J'arrête, s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement. J'admets que tu es le plus musclé de nous deux, Lan Zhan ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser me lever ?

-Il est l'heure de dormir, annonça son compagnon. »

Ses bras se fermèrent plus solidement autour du corps de Wei Ying, et quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait. Le maître des Enfers le contempla encore, les joues étrangement brûlantes. Il finit par secouer la tête, commença à prévoir ce qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se moquer de Lan Zhan le lendemain, et attendit que son étreinte se relâche pour se glisser hors de la chambre d'invité et rejoindre ses amis qui ne manquèrent pas d'échanger un regard devant son chiton froissé.

.

Lan Qiren dut se résoudre à demander l'aide à Jin Guangshan. Celui-ci compatit à sa situation difficile, mais grimaça.

« Je comprends ta peine et ta colère, mais Wei Wuxian garde les Titans et les Géants. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas capable de vivre comme maintenant… Je vais lui demander de laisser partir ton fils, mais comprends bien que j'ai les mains liées. »

Jin Guangshan avait surtout rencontré une belle demoiselle et était en train de planifier la meilleure manière d'échapper à la surveillance de son épouse et de la séduire. S'il n'avait nulle envie de vexer le souverain des Enfers, il n'avait surtout pas envie que des querelles entre les dieux viennent interrompre et diviser son attention.

Lan Qiren partit en décidant qu'il était temps d'employer les grands moyens pour obliger les Olympiens à être plus raisonnables.

.

Lan Zhan et Wei Ying avaient pris l'habitude de se promener ensemble dans les paysages les plus accueillants – pour autant que ce fusse possible – des Enfers. Ce jour-là, ils arpentaient les lieux où résidaient les âmes des enfants morts en bas âge et qui avait été la terre de beaucoup d'expérimentations botaniques de la part de Lan Zhan.

« Quand j'ai pris mes marques ici, se souvenait Wei Wuxian, je me suis mis en tête de grimper dans tous les arbres qui le peuplaient. Juste pour voir si c'était possible et si les enfants pouvaient s'amuser avec. »

Il s'était ensuite rendu compte que les âmes des enfants, comme toutes les autres, s'assoupissaient lentement dans les Enfers jusqu'à se diriger à nouveau vers la terre pour être réincarnées. Ses grandes idées de jeux ne rencontraient qu'un succès limité auprès des âmes les plus récentes et il avait finit par abandonner. Mais ce jour-là, il se sentait un peu nostalgique. Porté par un élan, il s'élança dans un vieux chêne noueux aux branches solides et grimpa rapidement à plusieurs mètres du sol.

« Tu vois ?, lança-t-il à Lan Zhan. Comme ça ! »

Son action avait attiré l'attention. Il convainquit un premier enfant à le rejoindre, puis un second, puis toute une bande de bambins qui gardaient encore un peu de l'énergie de leur vie passée. Les branches penchèrent un peu Wei Ying rit, annonça qu'ils devraient tous descendre et, plutôt que de les aider à glisser jusqu'au sol, en saisit un sous les aisselles, chercha du regard Lan Zhan et cria :

« Rattrape-le ! »

L'âme était légère et ne courrait aucun risque de souffrir même en cas de chute. Pourtant, Lan Zhan ouvrit les bras et s'élança pour attraper l'enfant sans se plaindre. Devant la perspective de ce nouveau jeux, les autres enfants réclamèrent leur tour, et la plupart firent trois ou quatre circuits du chêne au sol.

« Regardez-le, finit par supplier Wei Ying. Il n'en peux plus ! On reviendra demain, mais c'est votre dernier tour !

-Hum. »

Le visage pincé de Lan Zhan niait l'affirmation légère de son compagnon, qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. Malgré ses mots, ils passèrent encore une heure à faire voler les enfants, qui finirent par se désintéresser des adultes et par jouer entre eux. Resté seul sur l'arbre, le front moite et les yeux brillants, Wei Ying regarda son ami qui n'avait pas bougé du bas de l'arbre.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ?, proposa-t-il. »

Mais pendant qu'il parlait, il lui venait une autre idée : s'il sautait, si Lan Zhan le rattrapait lui aussi, alors…

Il ne termina jamais son idée, parce qu'il s'était déjà élancé dans les airs. Il vit les yeux de Lan Zhan s'écarquiller et se retrouva déjà contre lui, les bras du dieu serré autour de son torse. Une seconde s'écoula et l'étreinte ne disparaissait pas. Les cris des enfants étaient devenu distants. Wei Ying referma ses bras dans le dos de Lan Zhan et ferma les yeux en sentant son compagnon raffermir sa prise. Il se demanda distraitement s'il ne souffrait pas du fait que Lan Qiren n'était pas du tout tactile, et oublia de poser la question.

.

Un mois plus tard, Nie Huaigsang se présentait aux Enfers avec dix de ses meilleures bouteilles. Wei Ying le reçut avec beaucoup de joie, mais son ami pris rapidement une mine sérieuse :

« On a des problèmes à la surface et tu es le seul à pouvoir les régler, annonça-t-il. »

Wei Ying s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de vin. Lan Zhan, qui n'avait pas touché au sien, lui tapota le dos.

« Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai eu aucune âme qui s'est échappée, pourquoi veux-tu que…

-Lan Qiren veut que tu lui rende son fils, le coupa le dieu du vin.

-Lan Zhan rentrera quand il le voudra, le coupa Wei Ying en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à croire que je le retiens contre son gré ? »

Il y eut un silence. Nie Huaisang grimaça :

« Écoute, il refuse de faire son travail depuis qu'il a vu Jin Guangshan. Les récoltes commencent à dépérir de ce côté de l'Olympe et du côté des mortels. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais de nouveau du raisin pour ma cave ! Nous avons été obligé de prévenir les humains de faire des réserves et de se préparer à la famine, et tu les connais… Ils ont aussitôt augmenté le nombre de sacrifices pour supplier Lan Qiren de les aider. Il refuse tant que personne ne t'aura imposé de libérer Lan Wangji. »

Wei Ying leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse si les Olympiens ont décidé de se monter la tête ?, s'irrita-t-il. Ils n'ont qu'à venir pousser la porte pour voir que je ne l'ai pas enfermé dans le Tartare pour mon plaisir ! Ils n'ont qu'à lui écrire directement !

-Je ne sais pas !, gémit Nie Huaisang d'une voix paniquée. Je ne sais pas ! Mais Lan Qiren a parlé et personne n'est arrivé à le faire changer d'avis, même pas Lan Xichen !

-J'inviterai mon père ici demain, annonça Lan Zhan. »

Sa voix mit fin à la confrontation. Il se détourna immédiatement pour saisir un papyrus et y jeter quelques mots d'une écriture élégante qu'il plia ensuite et tendit au dieu du vin qui prit rapidement congé. Wei Ying et Lan Zhan restèrent dans la salle, plongés dans leurs pensées.

.

Pourquoi était-il resté ?

Cette question, Wei Ying ne l'avait pas posée et elle revenait avec force devant l'ampleur de la situation. Elle était restée sur le bout de sa langue à de nombreuses reprises, mais il ne l'avait jamais formulée. Une sorte de pudeur le retenait, une hésitation qui n'avait ni forme ni nom. Il répondait aux questions de Wen Qing en assurant que si Lan Zhan décidait de partir, il partirait il répondait aux inquiétudes de Wen Ning en trouvant toujours une bonne raison pour justifier qu'il doive rester quelques jours supplémentaires.

Wei Ying informa les cuisines de la venue de Lan Qiren en se demandant s'il s'agissait là de la fin des vacances de son ami puis se dirigea vers le verger du palais. Depuis que Lan Zhan s'en occupait, ils avaient découvert avec surprise que les espèces terrestres que Wen Ning avait vaguement convaincu son ami de rapporter pouvaient fleurir et porter des fruits. Il distingua la silhouette pâle de Lan Zhan au milieu des troncs il accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre au milieu des grenadiers dont les fruits grossissaient pour la première fois. Ils marchèrent du même pas en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Wei Wuxian, commença son compagnon.

-Oui ? »

Lan Zhan secoua la tête d'un geste brusque. Wei Ying laissa passer quelques minutes et secoua la tête en riant :

« Je ne sais toujours pas lire les pensées. C'est un défaut fatal pour mes sessions au tribunal,, je sais, mais…

-Stupide.

-Ah ! Sans doute que tu saurais comment faire, toi ! Et personne n'y croirait parce que tu n'en dirais jamais rien. Moi, je répéterais les secrets au vent comme le barbier de Minos et ce serait un drame interminable… »

L'image était cocasse et Wei Ying éclata de rire. Lan Zhan ne finit pas sa phrase.

.

Le jour de la rencontre avec Lan Qiren, Wen Qing et Wen Ning avaient trouvé de bonnes raisons pour être loin de la salle d'audience. Malgré l'insistance de Wei Ying, ils savaient que leur présence ne lui serait pas bénéfique et ne voulaient pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Installé sur son trône, Wei Ying découvrit que Lan Qiren avait dû vider l'Oympe d'un bon tiers de ses habitants pour son audience. Il laissa deux ombres ouvrir la porte et regarda la foule bruissante qui s'avançait, à la fois en colère et mal à l'aise au milieu de tant de fantôme de morts. Jamais son palais n'avait attiré une telle foule, même à l'époque où il avait tenté des réceptions extravagantes pour faire danser les morts. Il éprouva une satisfaction vengeresse à l'idée de ne pas avoir prévu des sièges ou des rafraîchissements et en percevant les premiers reproches qui courraient de lèvre en lèvre à ce sujet et qui dénonçaient son manque d'éducation ou son égoïsme. Il les laissa parler.

Il se trouvait au meilleur endroit pour observer l'effet que provoqua l'arrivée de Lan Zhan. Le dieu était rentré par l'une des portes latérales et traversa une partie de la salle pour saluer son père et son frère avant de s'installer à côté du trône. Les regards convergent vers lui les gens pâlirent et murmurèrent entre eux. Ce n'est qu'en le comparant à son frère que Wei Wuxian comprit à quel point Lan Zhan s'était laissé marqué par les Enfers. Ce n'était rien que quelques jours au soleil des vivants ne pourrait résoudre, mais c'était déjà assez pour que les rumeurs et les suppositions les plus outrageuses ne reprennent entre les invités.

Enfin, les portes du palais se refermèrent et Lan Qiren s'avança. Il salua Wei Ying avec les formules rituelles que le maître des Enfers ignora. Il attendait le récit avec curiosité et fut presque surpris de le trouver si conforme à la réalité, même s'il était conscient qu'un dieu aussi sérieux que Lan Qiren se refuserait toujours à mentir. Celui-ci commença par expliquer à quel point son fils avait été généreux pour lui accorder son amitié, raconta sa disparition mystérieuse et son désespoir, puis la nouvelle que lui transmirent les nymphes. Quant il arriva à sa première visite aux Enfers et aux mensonges éhontés de leur propriétaire, Wei Ying se renfonça plus confortablement sur son siège et commença à jouer avec les décorations de son accoudoir en attendant la fin de la plainte de Lan Qiren qui arrivait à son entrevue décevante avec Jin Guangshan et à sa décision de refuser d'utiliser ses dons jusqu'à ce que son fils ne lui soit rendu.

« Hé quoi !, s'amusa sombrement Wei Wuxian. Crois-tu que le maître de l'Olympe puisse m'ordonner quoi que ce soit en mon royaume ? Même mon frère ne s'y est jamais risqué, et il est le premier à critiquer la manière dont je gère mes affaires ! Que voulais-tu qu'il te réponde ? Il n'y avait rien à dire ! »

Un murmure d'outrage parcourut la foule. Wei Ying la toisa.

« Allons ! Vous êtes tous venus en suppliants ! Qui d'autre peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais rendre votre précieux Lan Wangji à la surface ? »

Un dieu mineur s'avança.

« Lan Wangji m'a sauvé quand je n'étais encore que mortel. Je me dois d'agir pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui ! »

Un autre prit sa suite :

« Votre arrogance ne connaît pas de bornes !, jeta-t-il. Vous dédaignez l'Olympe et vous pensez que personne ne parlera trop haut parce que vous gardez le Tartare. Je suis ici pour prouver que ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Est-ce à ce moment que Wei Ying compris que les tirades qu'il avait envisagé ne serviraient à rien ? Il avait des arguments – il avait la parole du principal intéressé qui assistait à la scène le visage sombre mais sans intervenir pour le moment. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait la foule qui lui faisait face. Ils voulaient le voir humilié, il voulaient voir le drame se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Qui voulait la vérité, à part Lan Qiren et Lan Xichen ? Malgré cela, le premier avait déjà décidé des faits. Le second observait son frère avec attention et inquiétude et semblait ne pas vouloir intervenir. Quelle idiotie !

Un autre dieu parlait de justice et de légitime défense un quatrième parla de protéger les plus faibles des leurs. Pure imagination ! Un sourire lugubre avait fleurit sur les lèvres du souverain des Enfers pendant qu'il observait le spectacle et comprenait le rôle qu'on lui avait assigné.

Le cinquième s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase. Ses lèvres continuèrent tremblèrent et une expression de grande frustration apparut sur son visage. Wei Ying connaissait assez l'expression pour deviner ce qui venait de se passer. À côté de lui, le visage de Lan Zhan s'était refermé mais rayonnait d'une colère rentrée.

« Impossible, annonça-t-il. »

Ses mots déclenchèrent un torrent de protestation.

« Il te manipule, cria Lan Qiren. Ce scélérat est capable de faire croire que la terre est plate ou que nous marchons sur les étoiles. Ne te laisse pas… »

Il fut lui aussi réduit au silence, tout comme le reste de la salle. Wei Ying regardait attentivement Lan Zhan.

« Impossible, répéta-t-il fermement. »

Un mouvement agita la foule. Pour la première fois, Lan Xichen s'avança jusqu'au trône. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son frère. Il finit par hocher la tête et se détourna vers le public.

« Mon frère a raison, ce que vous demandez est impossible, affirma-t-il. »

Seule les sorts de silence empêchèrent son annonce de déclencher un tollé. Wei Ying avait dissimulé la surprise devant son annonce, et comprit brusquement ce que cela signifiait. Il se tourna vers le dieu qui avait parlé le premier de son arrogance :

« Disons que je te prenne au mot et que je décide de relâcher les titans, les géants et les hécatonchires. Que ferais-tu pour les battre à nouveau ? Que ferez-vous si je ne suis pas là et si Styx et sa famille ne vous aident pas ? Ne verrions-nous pas renaître le royaume des anciens dieux ? »

Il laissa ses paroles imprimer les esprits de toutes les personnes présentes et se réjouit de voir des visages pâles et inquiets.

« Disons que je sois conscient que je serai leur première victime, mais que j'estime comme votre respecté Lan Qiren, que vous m'avez insulté et que je refuse de faire mon travail jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne réparation. Que ferez-vous pour les mortels qui mourront de peur devant les fantômes de leurs défunts ? Que ferez-vous des supplications pour leur accorder un repos paisible ? Que ferez-vous le jour où Cerbère décidera de ne plus faire la différence entre les âmes des morts et les vivants ?

-Wei Ying. »

Il tourna la tête vers Lan Zhan qui l'avait interrompu et fut surpris de n'y trouver aucun reproche. Il décida de finir la scène et se leva en dardant un regard furieux sur les suppliants.

« Dehors !, ordonna-t-il. Seule la famille de Lan Zhan peuvent rester. Le reste, dehors ! »

Le spectacle était devenu terrifiant et les dieux ne se firent pas prier pour tourner les talons. Ils n'avaient pas quitté la salle que certains discutaient déjà à voix basse de l'égoïsme et du despotisme du maître des Enfers. Wei Ying les ignora.

« Impossible, murmura Lan Qiren qui avait retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales. Pourquoi est-ce impossible ? »

Et soudain, il comprit la réponse à sa question et se recula d'un pas, les yeux pleins d'horreur.

« Il t'a forcé à…

-Non. »

La réponse monosyllabique ne souffrait aucune protestation. Lan Zhan avait serré les poings qui tremblaient si légèrement que seul Wei Ying pouvait le remarquer. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Lan Zhan, ignorant le sang qui battait à ses tempes, mais ne su comment dire ce qu'il voulait lui signifier. Lan Xichen intervint avec beaucoup de douceur :

« L'emprise des Enfers n'est jamais absolue, annonça-t-il. Tu peux toujours…

-Je partirai à la surfance, répondit Lan Zhan. Mais je rentrerai toujours. »

Ses yeux s'étaient fixés seulement sur son frère. À côté, Lan Qiren le dévisageait avec déception et presque de la répugnance. Finalement, son visage se ferma et il se détourna pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Ne vous trompez pas, annonça-t-il par-dessus son épaule. J'ai dit que je n'utiliserai par mes pouvoir jusqu'à ton retour. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. »

Lan Xichen hésita, sourit brièvement à son frère et le suivi. Lan Zhan et Wei Ying se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle. Le maître des Enfers avala sa salive.

« Hier, quand je t'ai retrouvé… C'est ce que tu venais de faire ?

-Mmh. »

Wei Ying cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta décision, murmura-t-il. Les Enfers ne relâchent pas leur étreinte, qu'importe combien de fois tu peux le leur demander. J'ai essayé. Sur moi comme sur d'autres.

-Je sais. »

Wei Ying avala sa salive en ayant l'impression qu'il commencer à peine à saisir l'ampleur de sa découverte. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'une main glacée avait arrêté de serrez son cœur. Il se mit à rire.

« Oh, Lan Zhan ! Et c'est toi qui me répète sans cesse que je suis impossible ! Et tu choisis de faire ça ! »

Il essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses cils. Quand il releva la tête, il découvrit que Lan Zhan se penchait sur lui et le regardait fixement. Toute envie de rire le déserta.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi, murmura-t-il. Tu pouvais juste dire…

-Si. »

Puis, lentement, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un effort, le dieu continua :

« Je le voulais. »


End file.
